A New Star in the Black Sky
by Baby Bear460
Summary: Dante is hired to kill a demon, but is she all that she seems? Dante ends up falling for this strange woman who has a secret past. Will she kill all of mankind and die by the hands of Dante like she is fated to? Or will she change her fate? Now with lemons! So it's rated M for a reason. Now has a DantexOCxVirgil love triangle. DRAMA ALL THE WAY!
1. A Twinkle in the Night

**Author's note: **I kinda rushed the beginning because i wanted to get to who the 'she' is. This chapter is super rushed. The next one i already wrote down and im acually really proud of it. So keep on reading when i update it. Please comment and favorite. Hint hint, keep an eye out for repeating words. They have to do with the story. I also proof read this chapter for the first time so if there were a lot of grammer errors i fixed it, well most of it anyway. Should be easier to read now.

* * *

What would she know about family? Sure she had one. She _**had **_one. They're all gone now; killed by hunters. But it doesn't matter anymore. She was never one to complain, but then again she isn't in the position to. How long was she like this? She's seen the first men cross over to America. She's seen the rise of the great Roman Empire, the birth of Jesus Christ, the fall of Rome. She watched as the Spanish found the Bahamas and claimed it as American. She wept as the Japanese raped and killed woman and children in the Second World War. She laughed in irony when America dropped their bombs on Japan. She watched in horror as the Twin Towers fell to its doom. But how old is she? How long had it been since she first fell asleep? She remembers seeing the evolution of mankind. What year is it now? When will she wake? When will she be saved?

Dante walked into the large tower that loomed in the middle of a sea. If Virgil wasn't here, Dante would have never came. But the pay was good and he really needed the money. Dante scoffed at the memory of how he got this job.

* * *

"She is a very powerful demon. She is destined to destroy the human race. I don't really care for human at all but it would be somewhat lonely without them here." The demonic voice roared. He is and old demon. His minions call him The Father.

Dante was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, "And you want me to kill her?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I also hired someone else to make it more interesting. Whoever kills her first gets the money." The Father said mockingly.

"Who might that be?" Dante asked while moving away from the wall.

"Your brother."

"Virgil?" Dante asked, eyes wide open in shock.

"Happy hunting." The Father said disappearing.

* * *

Dante shook his head and returned to the present. The Father promised that it would be quick and easy. All he had to do was walk in, kill her, and get out. Easy enough. But nothing is what it seems. Dante walked up the tower without any hassle. He got to the door where his target would be. He opened the door and peered into the room. Long, dark, old curtains draped off the walls. Some were torn and some were pulled off the walls and laid on the ground. It was clear that the demons that lived here rarely entered the room. Spider webs laid abandoned and threre was a dresser on the right side of the room. It was covered in dust and mold. He walked up to the dresser and saw a mirror which attached to the dresser; bathed in dirt and dust. On the left side there was a crystal vase with a dead rose inside. The water of the rose was dirty and black. A picture sat on the right side of the dresser. The picture was also covered in dust and dirt. Dante picked up the picture and cleared the dust from it. The picture was of a woman. She had black hair and emerald green eyes. A letter fell out from the back of the picture. Dante picked up the letter and examined it. The writing was in a language that he could not read so he put it back in the frame and set the picture back on the dresser. He turned around and there was a bed with candles all around it. There were bright red curtains hanging off of the walls behind it. The bed was round and a dusty red. A woman laid on it; chained down and lifeless she seemed. Her clothes were ripped and torn. It looked like she had never taken them off, as if she grew so much that the clothes started ripping instead of stretching. Behind her was a wall that had a ferret chained to it. The ferret seemed lifeless just like the woman. This woman was his target. To kill her he needed to talk to the demon that binds her and keeps her in this eternal slumber. On the left side of the room was a door. Dante walked up to it and pushed it open. It did not lead to another room but to a long hall way that seemed to have been built in a cave. He followed the path slowly and it led to a new door. Just like before, he opened the door and walked in. This time there was a woman inside the room. She was sitting on her bed. The woman noticed him and got up and walked over. She had black hair, grey skin, and piercing red eyes.

"I know why you are here." Said the woman. She too was a demon.

"You can break the spell that binds the demon in the other room." Dante said. He was on edge, readying for a possible battle.

"Ah yes-" She stopped for a moment, "She is my sister. Her name is Star."

"I don't care about her name. Just break the spell." Dante said impatiently.

"Oh I think you will want to know her name. For one day she will bare your child."

"Go home. You're drunk." Even though he was joking his voice sounded serious.

"What do you speak of? I am home." she replied.

"Sure you are. What were you saying?" Dante asked, dropping the topic.

"I can see into the future. That is why The Father keeps me around." She looked away for a moment, "I can break the spell. Please, Father has skeletons in his closet that need to be found." She handed Dante a katana, "Kill me. It's the only way to break the spell."

"Why didn't your master do it himself?"

"Star can't die by just anyone's hand. When she was born, she was created a certain way. She is older than mankind, older than Sparta. Fate knew that Sparta one day would be born and save the humans. Fate knew that you would be born. Fate gets bored easily and created a game to entertain itself. Only a son of Sparta wielding either Yamato or Rebellion can kill her. That is what Fate has written in the oldest of stories. It is her destiny to try and kill all of humanity, and it is her fate to die by your hand. One day she will bare your child, a son. He will be strong and brave, like his father. You two will never marry, but you two will love each other. Once she gets a taste for human blood she will become evil. You must kill her before that happens. She will fall and die by the hands of the only man she has ever loved. Unless you kill her before this happens." She explained.

"You can change your fate." Dante said.

"Yes, and this is why you must kill her now!." She gave the sword to Dante, "You will learn in due time, son of Sparta." Dante drove the sword through the demon that stood before him.

"Father lies." She says as she let out her final breath. Dante pulled the sword out from her and she fell to the ground. She laid broken and still. Dante dropped the sword next to her and walked away. He returns to the room before but to a strange new sight. The bed that held the beautiful woman was emty. The chains were broken and even the ferret was gone too.

"It can't ever be easy, can it?" Dante asked with a huff of his breath. He stormed out of the room in frustration. He can only hope he will find this demonic woman before it's to late.

* * *

**Author's note:** My best friend's name is Star and i promised I'd name the demon in here after her. This fanfic is for you Star! I love you 4evr sis!


	2. The Blackest of Memories

**Author's Note: **Woot! Two chapters in one day! Sorry that this one is so short. I was trying to make it from Star's POV and dramatic. There's a lot of short sentences (guess u can call them fragments) for a reason. These are here thoughts while she is still asleep and **_only_** her thoughts. Hope you like it!

* * *

_I might have been asleep, but I have seen time bend and fold. I have seen the beginning and the end. I have seen death and life. I've seen birds roam the Earth and the seas. I have walked on the sandy beach. Felt the wet sand between my toes. The salty air has etched a memory into my mind. I remember a time when everything was at peace. I remember the better days, when I was a child. I can see a face, a woman. She smiles at me. I know this woman from somewhere. She is happiness itself, she is light and purity… She is my mother. Mom. Mom. **My** mom. Mommy, I miss you. How have you been? Wait! Mom? Where are you going? Mommy no! Come back! Mommy! Don't go! Come back! Mommy!_

_The room is dark now. The light is gone. I see a door. When I touch it, it burns. I open the door and the heat is blazing. I smell fire and smoke. I blink my eyes and I hear screams. I hear my mommy's screams! My sisters! My brothers! They scream and burn! I am hiding, but where? Under a bed it seems. I'm holding my pet ferret tight in my arms. Everything is burning. It's so hot! It burns! The heat burns!_

_It stopped again. The heat is gone now. But now it's so cold. I can't see! Why can't I see?_

_I can smell something. It smells like grass, and death. It's blurry and dark, but I can see. Two, four, six, seven. Seven stones, seven headstones. They have names on them too. Loving mother and wife, rest in peace. Loving father and husband, rest in peace. Loving daughter and sister, rest in peace. Loving son and brother, rest in peace. There's something wet on my cheeks. It burns and strings. Tears, they are tears! But why am I crying? The names on the headstones, I know the names. They are the names of my family who died in the fire. I had five big siblings. I was the only one to survive. But why? Why me? Why must I be alive when they are dead? Tell me why! Why God, why! Tell me! Tell me… tell me…_

_Alone. I am alone._

_I shut my eyes and it all goes away. When I open them again I remember. My father, no, The Father. He is not my real dad! That demon that binds me! There is another one. She is a demon too. They call her The Sister. It's her spell that binds me here. She must die so I can live!_

_...Why must I relive these memories till I wake?_

_For as long as I've slept, I've relived my life before. I was imprisoned when I was a child by The Father because he found out about his fate. The Sister told The Father his fate long ago. The Father fears me. The only reason I am trapped here is because The Father's fate is to die by my hand! I will wake up and I will kill him! I swear I will!_

_The darkness, it's going away. There's light now. Where am I? Is this a room? I don't recall this room from any of my memories. I can move and control my body. Chain? Why am I in chain? Wait! I recall the ritual! I remember it all now! These chains are rusty and old. They break easily in my grasp. I'm free! And soon The Father is dead._

* * *

**Author's Note: **The next chapter isn't like this one so don't worry. Still working on the third chapter. The next chapter there is going to be a fight between Virgil and Dante. I'm trying to make it longer than the last two chapters. I'll have it up in about a week by the most. Please comment and give me feed back and ideas!


	3. The Northern Star

**Author's Note:** Chapter 3 is here! So who's ready for Virgil? I was never that good at writing fights so sorry if the fight between Dante and Virgil seems a little short. N btw, Star is not emo, i'm just discriptive about wounds incase anyone gets the idea that she might enjoy pain. She doesn't. lol. I hope you guys like it! I have started on chapter 4 so at this rate i might be done pretty soon.

* * *

Sometimes when I dream I can feel sand between my feet. I can feel water run down my skin. Is it real or is it fake? What is reality but a dream set in motion by an angel that breaths?

She stepped down the stairs. Her feet were bare and made a plopping sound with every step she took. Her ferret squeaked on her shoulder, "Shhh." She whispered to her little pet. What was her name? She could barely remember. She thinks it started with an 'S'.

Her ripped dress followed her down the steps as she walked. How hold is she now? She can't even remember. She looked at her hands and they were bigger than she had remembered. Her feet have grown and she was much taller as well. She ran her hands down her sides and felt that she is no longer flat but curvy. She was thin and her midnight black hair draped down over her shoulders and stopped at her lower back.

Eight! That is how old she was in human years when she was put to sleep. She saw a puddle of water near the stairs on the other side of the room. She ran up to the puddle to see her reflection. She peered into it and saw she still had one blue eye and one green eye. Her skin was flawless and beautiful. Perhaps she was the goddess Venus or maybe even a spawn of Aphrodite. Now she no longer looked eight like she used to. She now looks like she is about 23. She may have fallen asleep when she was immature, but she's seen it all, she knows so much. She acts her age, maybe even older too.

Her eyes started to burn. Tears again! She is crying now, but why? She doesn't even know the answer to that herself. She feels no pain. Maybe she cries because she is alone. She seems human but inside she is a demon; there's no hiding that.

She rubbed her eyes with her fair skin hands. She got up onto her feet and started walking the direction she was going before. She came to a sudden halt when she heard the sound of boots following behind her. Someone had followed her. She turned around to see who was behind her, and before her eyes was Dante.

She had never met this man before in her life, yet she stared at him like she did. Curiosity peaked on her face as she watched him move closer to her. When he got only a few feet away from her, she started backing up. He steps forward, she steps back. Star put a hand on her chest and felt something hard. She grabbed hold of it and noticed that it was a locket. She started caressing with her thumb, making sure not to take her eyes off of Dante. She knew who he was and why he was there. Dante stopped walking closer to her and eyed her up and down, "Are you Star?" he asked.

"I-I don't know." The words were hard to get out at first. Being asleep a few thousand years will do that to a girl, "I think that's my name." She let a tear roll down her cheeks when she decided to ask, "You're here to kill me, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Dante said lightly with a nod. There was something off about this demon. He has never faced one like her before. She seemed innocent and child like. It was as if she was a little girl that was lost and couldn't find her way back home. The way Star spoke almost sounded like a child asking strangers if they have seen their mommy.

"Alright," She looked down and opened her locket. She had forgotten what pictures were inside. Inside the locket she saw her mother and her oldest brother. Her oldest brother was one of the two full humans that were born. Because of his mortality, her oldest brother aged like a normal human and grew old and died not to long before her family was burned, "I accept my fate. At least I will be with my family again." She inhaled deeply then closed her eyes.

Dante pulled out his sword and carefully walked closer to her. He came to a sudden stop in front of her. He saw the tear that rolled down her cheek. He sheathed his sword when he realized that this demon was not a normal one, "Devils never cry." He noticed that maybe she is not evil like The Father says she is.

"Why are you not killing me?" She asked opening her eyes and looking up at him. Her blue and green eyes stared at him, twinkling in the light.

"If you were really evil, like The Father says, then you wouldn't cry and you wouldn't have backed away from me." Kindness filled Dante's voice as he spoke.

"Why would you think that I was evil?"

"Most demons are."

"I'm not truly a demon. I am but… It's complicated. I was born from two half breeds, like yourself, I was the only one that was born full devil in my family. I'm special though. I am the only demon to have ever been born with both a soul and a heart. So that means I feel love and compassion, like some demons, but I also can go to heaven when I die." She explained. It was complicated indeed.

"Devils don't have souls." Dante insisted.

"And devils never cry, but I've proved that wrong, haven't I?" Star said shrugging her shoulders.

"Is that why The Father wants you dead?" asked Dante.

"No. He wants me dead because his fate is to die by my hand. The Father really doesn't want to die." She turned around and took one of her frail hands into the other, and looked at them while rubbing them slowly. She was trying to gain some warmth in her little fingers, "Now that I'm awake I can kill The Father and live a normal life."

"Devils don't live normal lives." Dante said. It seemed like Dante just wanted to argue.

"I know, trust me, I know." She smiled as she remembered her life before she awoke, before she was put to sleep, after her family died, and after The Father took her in, "But that won't stop me. I **will **live a normal human life just like my mom did long ago"

"Well, I wish you luck then. You'll need it." Dante said in a cocky attitude.

"Thanks." Star said. She took a few steps forward before Dante stopped her.

"Wait!" He shouted. Dante pulled out one of his guns, Ebony, and handed it to her, "Take this. You'll need it if you want to kill your master and get out of here alive."

Star turned around and gladly took the gun, "Will I ever see you again?"

"You're not keeping that gun forever so yes." Dante jokingly said.

Star giggled at Dante's comment and said, "I never got your name."

"That's because I never gave it to you." Dante smirked.

"Oh so you're going to play that game." Star smiled. She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away; up the stairs where she was heading before.

"Dante, my name is Dante."

"Like the book." She mumbled, "Star."

"I know."

"I'm going to pretend that wasn't creepy." She paused for a moment, "Bye, Dante."

Star walked up the stairs that lead out of the room while Dante turned around to walk the way that he came. He was stopped short when he heard the sound of Star's gasp. She gasped when she came eye to eye with a familiar face. He had the same face of the man that had given her, his gun not too long ago. Only a few feet away stood Virgil. Virgil unsheathed his sword, Yamato, while Star quickly backed away. She slipped on one of the steps and fell down the stairs. Dante ran to her aid realizing that Virgil was here to kill her. He helped her up and stood in front of her. He was the only wall between Virgil and Star.

"Virgil, stop!" Dante shouted, "She's not evil! The Father lied to us!" What would you expect from a demon anyway?

"Stand aside." Virgil's voice was deep and harsh.

"Star is not your enemy!"

"Her beauty has blinded you, brother. You know as well as I do that demons only take the form of humans and act like them. In reality all they want is the extinction of the human race."

"Star is not just any demon. I won't sit idly by while you kill an innocent!"

"I was born like this." Star's voice was quiet and sweet. Her voice made her sound shy and innocent.

"What?" Dante asked.

"This is my true form, human."

"That doesn't hide what you are!" Virgil spat, "Now, stand aside Dante, or I'll kill her along with you."

Dante pulled out Rebellion, "Challenge accepted."

"Just like old times." Virgil said, preparing for the upcoming fight.

Virgil and Dante lunged at each other and swung their swords. Their swords clanged with each swing, never slicing the opponent's skin. It seemed that they were evenly matched. Dante swung, Virgil blocked. Virgil swung, Dante blocked. It went on like that for a while till Virgil misplaced his footing and got knocked back by Dante. Dante pulled out the gun that he still had on him, Ivory, and began shooting at Virgil. Virgil blocked the bullets with his sword and shot them back at Dante. Dante dodged, like Virgil predicted, and the bullets shot through Star; who was sitting on the other side of the room at what she thought was a safe distance. Star let out a loud scream of bloody murder. It had been far too long since she remembered what physical pain felt like; to long since she felt the rush of her own blood. She saw blood pour out of the bullet holes and it made her happy, but in another way it made her sad. The blood told her that she was alive; the pain told her that she was awake, but also, it reminded her that she was alone still. She dug her fingers in the wounds and pulled out each bullet one by one. With each twist turn, and tug, she groaned in pain. After each bullet was pulled out her wounds instantly healed, leaving not even a scar behind. Virgil had seen everything that he wanted to see and sheathed his sword. He turned around and began to walk away from Dante.

"Where are you going, Virgil?" Dante shouted as he started to mock his brother, "Giving up already? The party was just getting started!" Virgil ignored Dante and proceeded onwards till he was out of sight. He's Virgil; he always has something plotted in that deviant mind of his.

Dante walked up to Star and put his hands on her shoulders, "Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said as she stood up off the ground. Dante let his hands drop back to his side. Star looked down at her rags for clothes and noticed that they had ripped a lot more than they were before. They were now revealing some places that people should just really not show off, "I might need new clothes though."

Dante's cheeks began to get hot and red as he looked down at her rags. Not wanting to stare, or let her see his bright red cheeks, Dante turned his head away, took off his crimson red trench coat, and handed it to Star, "Wear this."

Star took it from his grasp, "Thank you." she nodded. She wrapped the coat around herself and closed it shut. Dante was always taller and bigger than her so his coat was a little too big on her, but it was better than nothing.

"Let's get going." Dante said with a smile as he began to walk away.

Star smiled at him then realized she still had his gun, "Oh wait a minute!" She handed him his gun, "Here."

Dante took Ebony, "Thanks," he said, "now let's go find this Father and end his life." He sounded a little too proud, but that's Dante for you. He had a smug look on his face as he walked away.

Star couldn't put her finger on it but for some strange reason she started to feel happy for the first time since her family's death. No one had been this kind to her since long, long before she began to sleep. She followed Dante with a smile on her face, knowing that she would be safe by his side. It seems like Dante and Star have started to become very close to each other. But soon something would happen that would make Star realize that her feelings for Dante were closer to love than friendship, and were more one sided than she would have wanted.


	4. It's Time to Shine!

**Author's note:** _Sorry it took me so long to update. For the past week i was writing a 50 page Jeff the KIller x OC story. I'm not even done with it. I need to go through it for grammer and fix the smutt and all sorts of stuff. This chapter was hard to write and if i repeat anything that i already said in the last chapters im sorry, after a week i seem to forget a lot. Here's chapter... four? Yeah i think that's right._

* * *

A born killing machine. Star knows how to kill, and she always had done it well. On the outside, she looked so sweet an innocent. She's ripped out the hearts of many creatures. Dante should be lucky to have a partner like her. Despite how old she is, and despite how long she was asleep, she knows how to wield guns. I wasn't lying when I said that she's seen it all. You can learn a thing or two when you're asleep. The funny thing is that Star actually has never shot a gun before. Yet she knows how to use it. Funny, huh? Don't worry, she'll get to shoot one, soon actually.

So let's recap! Shit went down in the last few chapters. And soon shit's gonna hit the fan! So where were we? Oh yes! She's walking with Dante. So, who's ready for a fight? I know I am! Let's get this party started!

Star was walking with Dante when out of the corner some of The Father's minions popped out. The demons looked kind of like scarecrows, only that they were filled with maggots instead of straw. They looked like marionettes with string coming off of them from the ceiling. They were made out of steel instead of cloth. Their arms were swords and they had the feet of a chicken. The Father created these creatures himself. They carry the life forms of fallen demons and some even with the souls of humans.

Star remembered these beasts. When she was a child she remembered The Father creating these things in his lab. They were hideous then too. Dante took out his sword and slashed one of them in half.

"Let me help!" Star called out.

"It's too dangerous for a woman like you," Dante said.

"What did you just say?" Star began to burn red with anger, "I'm helping you if you like it or not!"

Star then quickly took one of Dante's guns from his holster (hate that word). She aimed it at one of the demons and shot it point blank in the head. It died instantly. Dante looked at Star with a shocked expression on his face.

"I've been asleep for many years, Dante. I kind of learned a thing or two," she taunted him with his own gun.

"Give me that!" Dante shouted.

"You want it? Come and get it!" Star shouted and ran off down the long, dark hallway.

She knew where she was going. She still remembered where The Father slept; where she could find him. Star ran to the end of the hallway and got to a dead end. She stopped and looked around. "I swear there was a door here before," she mumbled. Dante caught up to her and Star turned around to look at him. Dante pinned her up against the wall and stared at her in the eyes.

"Give me my gun," he whispered in a low, demanding tone.

"I...Umm," Star tried to stop herself from blushing, but her cheeks began to burn red.

When Star's guard was down, Dante pulled his gun out of her hand, "Thanks," he smiled and backed away.

"There used to be a door here," Star said, trying to change the topic.

"Well looks like there's not anymore."

"Wait a second..." Star mumbled. She felt the flat wall behind her and came across a brick that felt out of place. She pushed the brick in and the wall began to move, "hah! Told you so!" Star shouted.

The floor beneath them then started to shake and collapsed under their feet. Dante was the first to hit the floor. Like a boss, he landed on his feet. He put his hands out to catch Star. Star fell into Dante's arms. She gave him a cold glare and pushed herself away from him.

"You didn't need to catch me. I was perfectly fine," Star said.

"Didn't look like that to me," Dante said with a cocky smile.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Star scoffed.

'Well then, I guess we can go our separate ways and you can go on ahead on your own from here on out" Dante said walking away.

After Dante took a few steps away, Star shouted, "wait!"

"Miss me already?" Dante asked.

"You can't leave till The Father is dead," Star said proudly.

"I'll figure it out."

"I can't believe I'm saying this. Dante, I need your help to kill The Father."

"See was that so hard? Come on, let's go find him."

Star began to follow Dante when they came upon a small room. In the small room was a red carpet that lead to and alter. Dante stopped short, and Star stopped next to him. She stared at the alter. There was something glowing on top of it. It looked like a sword with a blue aura. "That sword..." Star whispered. She began to walk closer to the sword. Seeing this Dante got worried for her safety and called out her name, "Star! Wait!" he shouted. She didn't listened to him and began to walk closer to the sword, as if it was drawing her in. She got up to the altar and all that Dante could do was just stare at her, not knowing what was gonna happen when she touched it.

Star's ferret whimpered and looked at Star. He then jumped off her shoulders and ran to the other side of the room. "Mr. Bubbles! where are you going?" she shouted to her pet, but her pet kept on running away. She ignored her ferret and placed her hand on the glowing sword. She picked it up with one hand and stared at it. Suddenly electricity coursed through her body. She fell to her knees screaming. She tried to drop the sword, but the pain was to much. Dante ran up to her, but was knocked back and blinded by the light.

The screams stopped, and so did the pain and electricity. Burn marks laid on the floor, but Star was ok. Star, still holding the sword stood to her knees, wearing a seemingly evil grin. She looked different, a lot different. Her old rags were gone and replaced with a new outfit that actually fit her. Her new outfit was black and leathery. It reminded Dante of Trish's outfit, the only difference was that Star's had a cape and hood; kind of like Little Red riding Hood's only black and longer. Star's leather clothes covered all of her body. The only part of her that was showing was her face and her hair (Author's note: I usually don't put these in the middle of my stories but if you played Skyrim, she basically is wearing the Nightingale outfit, only black, leathery, and you can actually see her face. Ok! No more AN's!) She wore black matching boots and around her thigh she had straps that held daggers. Hidden on her back were a pair of beautiful black and silver guns. They had designs in them, like roses, thorns, pentagrams and stars. She had black fingerless gloves, almost like Dante's. Her skin was pale and clean. Her hair was pitched black. Her blue eyes seemed to deeper than before. She still wore Dante's coat around her back, making the redness of it stick out more than usual.

She took off his coat and threw it at him. He caught it and stared at Star in shock. Star's ferret, Mr. Bubbles, came back and climbed back on her shoulders. Dante walked up to Star, not letting his guard down.

"I remember now," she said. "The Sister got this sword made for me for when i awake. She always did see the future perfectly. She knew that I had forgotten a lot, if not everything. She wanted me to remember, to be at my full potential. That's why she put this sword here, that's why she set all this up." She looked down at her clothes, "and not a bad taste in clothing if I may say so myself."

"You talk to yourself too much," Dante said.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah I do."

"Your ferret, you called it Mr. Bubbles?" Dante asked.

"Yuppers! That's his name! When I was a child he would pop bubbles that I blew. I also liked bubbles."

Dante broke out in laughter, "You're kidding?"

"No," she said. Dante didn't stop laughing till Star said, "Shut up!"

"But it's too good!" Stare glared at him and Dante stopped laughing, "Ok, ok, I'm done, for now."

"Over there. There should be a lift. It should take us to The Father," Star said.

"How do you know?" Dante asked.

"My memory is no longer blurry. The Father still thinks you're trying to kill me. He is unfortunately wrong. Let's go."

Star and Dante walked up to a lift. It was old but still worked. Star pushed a button and it started to go up. It was an awkward silence till Dante heared Star sigh deeply.

"What's wrong?" asked Dante.

"The Father is strong. I might have to go into my devil form to fight him," Star said.

"So?" Dante asked. He had no idea what could happen if Star changed to her devil form.

"If I let the devil in me out, it could take me over. Well what I mean by that is it could corrupt my soul and turn me evil. If I'm not carful, or if I'm unlucky, I could be bent on destroying the human race, like The Sister said would happen. I've only turned once before, when The Father demanded me to. I was young, and I couldn't control my powers. What if I still can't? What if I become corrupted with darkness?" Star asked. She was truly worried, she was truly terrified.

Dante smiled, "you won't."

"How do you know?" Star half asked, half shouted.

"Because I'm here."

Star just stared at Dante. She began to blush and smiled back at him. Her blushing was stopped short by the lift coming to a stop at the top of the tower. Like Star predicted, The Father was there.

The Father turned to Star to meet her gaze. Star smiled at him; her smile spoke the words of what Star was thinking, "_miss me?"_ Star wanted to try to kill The Father without using her demon form. She didn't want to take any chances. The look that The Father gave Star in return was one of a mix of horror, shock, and a 'I should have known' look. The Father was maybe ten times the size of Star and Dante.

"Hello, Father. It's been way too long. Miss me?" Star asked in a cocky attitude.

"How did you-" The Father looked over at Dante, "I should have known."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Dante shrugged.

"You'll pay for deceiving me!" The Father shouted.

The Father lunged at Star and she dodged him. She managed to jump over him and slash her sword across the length of his arm. When she landed she looked over at him and saw that the cut that she made was not there. "_Damn! I could have sworn that I cut him! I felt my sword go through his arm!"_ Dante started shooting at The Father to distract him. When The Father was distracted she slid passed his legs and slashed them with her sword. But again, they had no mark on them. By now, she was getting frustrated. She pulled out her guns and aimed for The Father's head and shot a bullet. But it looked as if it just bounced off.

"Ha ha," The Father laughed, "you can't kill me without releasing the devil within."

"Star! You have to transform!" Dante shouted.

"No! I can't!" Star shouted back.

"That's right, my little Star. You risk becoming just like me if you do" The Father taunted.

"I'll never be like you!" Star started to get red with anger.

"You already are."

"I'm nothing like you, demon!"

"The humans will bow at your feet. They all will die by your hand one day."

"I will never become a monster like you!"

The Father was trying to provoke Star. He wanted her to change, to let her inner demon to come out. The Father always loved pushing people's buttons, and he knew exactly how to push Star's right to the point of insanity. All he had to do was open up his closet and reveal that skeleton of his.

The Father smiled a big grin, "Do you remember the day your family died? Do you remembered how they died?"

"They burned in a fire..." Star said slowly, knowing that he was up to something.

He laughed, "Oh how little you know."

"What do you mean?"

"It was me! I killed your family, your parents, destroyed your home! I sent minions after your family to burn them, to kill them!" The Father seemed to be amused, he was enjoying this.

The look on Star's face was one of horror and rage, "You did what?" Star asked, slowly filling with uncontrollable amounts of rage.

"How does it feel? Knowing that the one person you trusted, the one person that you thought cared about you, was the one who destroyed your life?"

Dante watched Star. He was worried about her, he could sense her pain. Not just that but he also knew how she felt. His own mother and twin brother were killed by Mundas. Dante wasn't even able to kill Mundas himself. He understood the rage that Star was feeling, the need for revenge, the nagging feeling in the back of her head telling her to kill, to shed blood. He felt the same once, when he thought that Mundas had killed Triss. He also knew what Star was about to do. She couldn't hold the rage in any longer, she was going to let her devil out.

"This whole time it was you, it was all you. Why? Why did you do it?" Star asked, trying to hold her rage in.

"With your powers I could become a god."

"So you killed innocents? You left a child alone in life with no friends, no family, not even a place to call home? Not even a fucking momentum of their past! Just because you were greedy."

"What is this that I sense? Is it Love? Love is a human emotion, and yet, you are devil."

"Don't blink, you could learn a thing or two." Star said in her cocky attitude.

"Love is weakness. You should be glad that I saved you from a horrible life living among humans and half breeds."

"Those 'humans' and 'half breeds' were my family! And you are going to pay for what you've done! And eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind, but this one time won't hurt." Star ran towards The Father with her sword. She had to much self control. The Father wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Your mother bled like a pig when she died!" The Father shouted.

Star stopped short, "you're dead,' she mumbled.

Mr. Bubbles jumped off of Star's shoulder and ran towards Dante. The ferret climbed onto Dante's shoulder and Dante whispered to it, "so you sense it too, huh?" Mr. Bubbles was known to stay on top of Star's shoulder even in combat, but he knew how powerful her demon form was. He was always a smart devil, always knew when it was dangerous, always kept Star safe. Yes, that's what I said, devil. Mr. Bubbles was a devil in an animal form. But we'll get to his story some other day. Right now the sun is setting and the moon is rising. It's time that the first star in the night sky said hello.

Star began to flicker like a light bulb that's burning out. In a flash of a second she was revealed the devil that she is. Star didn't share a body with a devil, even though she commonly referred to herself as human. She was in fact, truly, and 100%, a devil. But since she had a devil form and not a human form, she would refer to her other form as her devil. Like how Virgil called Dante's devil form "your devil' when he awakened. But Star's devil was anything but ugly, anything but demonic looking; it was angelic.

Star had four forms that she knew of. Her forms were the following: normal form, defence form, stealth form, and healing form. Each of her forms looked a little different from the others. Star, right now, is in her normal form. Oh but don't worry, you'll get to see all of them, trust me, my friend.

Star stood in front of The Father. She was only a few feet off the ground, flying. Star looked like an angel. She had black angelic wings, pale skin, blood red eyes, and kept her midnight black hair. The clothes that she wore before were replaced with a white silk that wrapped around her chest, legs, head, and hips. The silk on her head formed a hood. She had no shoes and she held her sword in her hand. She was more beautiful than sexy. Her normal form was a bit of a mix of all of her known forms. There was just one problem though, she was could die.

While a devil, she could die as easily as any other devil. That is why she had her defence form. Her defence form was unique for that reason. Her defence form also served as an attack form, since it was the most powerful one she had. Her healing form was for, well, healing. Her stealth form was for quick and evasive moves, and stealth. Her normal form was just for minor attacks. She couldn't heal, or be super fast, or even have as great as a defence system as her defence form. But Star didn't remember that, till the battle got started.

Star attacked The Father, dealing a blow that actually hit him. Blood poured from the

wound and The Father let out a painful roar. He swung at Star and hit her hard. She slammed against a wall and fell down onto the ground. "_God damn that hurt!_" She thought to herself. She heard a squeak come from Mr. Bubbles and she looked over at him. She always could understand him. A smile grew on Star's face and she remembered about her defence form.

Again she transformed. This time she glowed quickly and what came out after that didn't look even remotely close to human. She looked like a skeleton, but for good reason. She had a black, but faint, glow to her body. The silk around her was more loose and pitch black. Her wings stayed the same, dark black angelic wings. Even her hair was still there. Her bones were a greyish color and the sockets of her eyes were filled with a deep blackness. The only way to explain it would be that her eyes were replaced with a black void of nothingness. She kind of looked pretty damn badass.

With her sword in hand she lunged at The Father, aiming at his heart. The Father swat at her and hit her again. But it's called a defence form for a reason. The Father began to laugh at Star when an unexplainable pain began in his hand. He looked down at hand and it was slowly rotting away.

"What is this?" He asked in horror.

"I would think that someone of your caliber would know about my defence form's powers. Had you forgotten already, Father? Whatever living thing that touches my bones rots away into nothing. Might wanna cut off your arm before it spreads."

"Your bones! They should be broken! Yet their not even scratched."

"Nope. Talk about the perfect defence mechanism. My bones are unbreakable. No one can kill me while in this form. I thought you knew everything about me, Father."

"You bitch! I'll kill you!"

"Ha ha, good luck. Killing you should be easy now."

Star lunged at him once again, but he put up a magic barrier to stop barrier was not living so she could not break it, but she could go around it like a normal person. Star tried to go around it and The Father boxed her into a tiny box that was just her size. He threw her again, but this time harder. She hit the wall and fell down. She was knocked out of her devil form and back into her normal human form. Seeing this, Dante rushed over to Star. He couldn't do anything before, but he couldn't just sit back and watch as someone killed Star.

Before Dante could run over and help Star, The Father picked her up and held her tightly in one of his hands. He squeezed her tightly as she screamed. He couldn't kill her, but Dante could. He just needed to trick Dante in killing her. But you can't trick the son of the Dark Knight Sparda. Dante, as quickly as he could, cut off The Father's arm, letting Star fall to the ground. He quickly caught her in his arms and set her down gently on the ground.

"How did you do that? I couldn't even scratch him" Star asked.

"That's because you're weak."

"Excuse me! Who was the one sitting back and watching while I did all of the work?"

"Who was the one that just saved your ass?" Dante said, shutting Star up.

"I hate you," Star mumbled.

Dante got into the fight and began attacking The Father. It wasn't a while till Dante noticed that The Father never cut off his arm. The arm that was rotting away now was complete bone. "Dante! I can distract him!" Star shouted. Star then transformed into her stealth form. Her stealth form was completely midnight black. Her skin was black as the shadows, her eyes glowed crimson red, her wings were pitched black, the silk was black as night (I can't help but feel a little racist now...). She even had a little succubus tail and succubus horns.

The Father went to attack Star but she teleported away. She kept on teleporting around him to confuse him. Because of this, he let his defences down, allowing Dante to deal the last blow. Dante slashed open The Father's shoulder, allowing the rotting of his flesh to reach his heart faster. His heart quickly rotted away and The Father let out a blood curdling scream. He fell to the ground, his remains slowly rotting away.

Star, now back to her normal human form, was on her knees on the other side of The Father's corpse. She was holding her locket sobbing. Revenge won't bring her family back, but it sure felt good. She tried to conceal her tears, but she just started to cry harder. Dante walked up to her and kneeled down next to her. He never could just watch as a woman cried in front of him. He had to do something, he felt so helpless just watching. He put her hand on her back and patted her.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," she said back, trying to muffle the sound of her cracky voice.

"It's going to be ok, trust me."

"I'm a grown woman, you don't need to coddle me!" she shouted.

Dante sat and and grabbed her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, "everyone needs to be coddled now and then; no matter how old you are."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Star asked, trying really hard to stop crying.

"Because I went through the same thing once."

"You did?"

"Mhm. My mother and twin brother were killed, as you probably already know."

"How'd you cope?"

"I didn't. I was just a boy when it happened. I cried my eyes out till there were no more tears to cry. I became a demon hunter later in life. I found the demon that killed my family, Mundas, but I couldn't kill him. He was too powerful and I had to send him back to the underworld."

"Are you still alone?" Star asked. By now she was done crying.

"I have friends."

"A girl friend?" Star asked.

Dante giggled, "do one night stands count?"

"No," Star said with an amused smile.

"Then I guess not."

Star jumped up out of Dante's arms, "no way!" she shouted, "you never had a girlfriend?"

Dante shook his head, "nope."

"Not even one?"

"Not even one," Dante said, confirming Star.

"Jesus Christ, Dante! Get a girlfriend!"

"What about you, Miss Sleeping Beauty?"

"Well... I had a crush on my brother when I was very young."

"Ew,,,"

"Shut up! I was a child!" Star shouted.

Dante chuckled, "What about sex?"

"Virgin."

"Well then, we're going to have to fix that, aren't we?"

Star began to blush, "wait, what?"

Dante stood up and held his hand out to help Star up, "Come on, let's go. You're gonna be living with me now, since you don't have anywhere to go." Star took his hand and he helped her up.

Dante might have not had any romantic feelings for Star, but he felt something after he saw her on her knees crying. When he looked at her he saw himself. Star was just a lonely little girl needing a friend on the inside. She was a good fighter and a good person overall. Dante might have just started to love somebody else for a change. Maybe Dante won't be so lonely after all.

Hey! Pst! Reader, it's me, the narrator! You know, the person telling you this story. Don't you dare even think for a second that this story ends here. If you even have the slightest thought that it was over so soon go read the summary of this story again. I'll wait, go on...

Done? Good. Yup, that's right, there's still many more stories and amazing adventures to come! Have you played Devil May Cry uno? Remember what Dante said to Mundas when he sent him back to the Underworld? Yeah well spoiler alert. Besides, this story is about Dante and some really attractive girl, there's gonna be some lemons. So don't you give up on my story yet! Just grab some popcorn and keep listening because the party is just getting started!

* * *

**Author's note:**_I didn't steal anything! I came up with Star's defence form and everything last year. (Her defence form is actually based off of the pokemon Deoxys. I don't like pokemon anymore, but I LOVED Deoxys when i watched pokemon and always thought he was cool.) Then I saw Bleach with the episode with the King of Waco Mundo (idk how to spell it, sorry) and I wanted to punch a kitten, but I still kept it. And I came up with Mr. Bubbles before I played Bioshock. This happens to me a lot actually. I once made a love song (my first love song) and then heard a song by someone else that had the same lyrics and meaning. I keep having Stewie moments, but idc, to me my ideas are original! Even if I find out that they were already used before. Anyway, if there's any grammer or anything, my sister, Star, will point it out so knowing me, there will be. _


	5. Lemonade

**Author's note:** Just a quick word of advice for the day, "when life gives you lemons, you dont make lemonade. You make life take back the lemons! Get mad! I don't want your damn lemons! What am I supposed to do with these?! Demand to see life's manager! Make life rue the day that it thought it could give Cave Johnson lemons! Do you know who I am? I'm the man that's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! I'm gonna tell my engineers to make a combustibe lemon that burns your house down!" - Cave Johnson. So yeah, lemons, lemons everywhere. They grew arms and legs and are now attacking. I think you get the idea.

Hehe, how do you feel Star to get some action with Dante? It's like a DantexReader, only with your name in it and not something that says (y/n). You lucky bitch you. I still love you though.

* * *

What is a family? Its been so long since Star had known what a family was. Maybe now she could finally remember what it means to be happy and have a family. When she touched that sword it changed her. Her mind was still only a kid, maybe even had the mind of a teenage girl. But when she touched that sword it all changed. She remembered everything, and her brain matured. She was shy, weak, maybe even scared, but now she's more. She's brave, confident, mature, but still young at heart. She's cocky and can be immature at points, but she's also a fragile little rose inside. The slightest touch, one chip, one crack, could make this mighty queen come tumbling down off her throne. There's still so much that's left untold, stories buried and lost to the ages, legends told by grandparents to their grandkids, words written in ancient texts and forgotten languages. Star has a past, she has stories; stories told by the first humans, and even before. Her stories are older than she is. Fate likes to play with irony many ways.

What I am telling you, friend, is her story. This is story has been told many different ways by many different people. They have twisted the truth around and changed the words. But I am here to tell you the truth. The story that you are reading is the real story about Star. I knew Star very well. But she's gone now. I haven't seen or even heard of Star in a long time. Who am I? That is not of importance now. You will come to know my part in this story. Pay close attention and you will know who I am. I am the one that killed Mundas. If you keep that in mind then you will know who I am eventually.

I think I owe it to her to tell her story, her words, her passion, and her strength. She was not a monster, she never was. I loved her and no matter what anyone says, I know that she loved me too. I don't know where she is now. I was told that she went separate ways. My dad told me that she went to go protect the humans. But I know the truth, I know her story. Listen closely to these next words. If you do then you might figure out who I am and might even find out about Star's fate. Where did me last leave off? Oh yes, she was now living with Dante. Let's rock!

Dante slammed open the front doors to his office and walked in, "here we are!" he shouted. The office was plain and dull. There was a desk in the center of the room, stair on the right. The stairs on the right led to the bedrooms upstair. Behind the desk was a door that led to a closet. On the left was a small set of stairs that led to a bathroom. He had a jukebox in the corner of the room and next to it a couch. Unser the stairs there was a red couch and a coffe table infront of it. Near the jukebox he had a gutiar and an amp for it. There were a few swords hanging on the wall and on his desk was a picture of his mother, Eva. It was small and honestly didn't seem to fit with Dante's personality. He was cocky, imature, cheesy, and a fun guy. This style just didn't seem like Dante. But honestly, what else would fit him?

"This is it? This is where you live?"Star asked.

"Yeah," Dante said, sitting down in the chair at his desk, leaning back, and putting his feet up. "This is my home."

"Better than that tower I was trapped in," Star said.

"All beautiful princesses are trapped in a tall tower some time," Dante mumbled as he shut his eyes to sleep.

"What was that?" Star asked.

"Nothing. There's a bed upstairs, make yourself at home."

"Well I don't really have any stuff so I guess I'm as comfortable as I'm gonna get," Star shrugged.

Dante didn't respond, making Star think that he was asleep. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She took out her locket and opened it up. She found herself sighing when she laid eyes on her brother's photo. Even a powerful demon like herself can't reverse the hands of time. Everyone, no matter who they are, are enslaved and imprisoned by the laws of time. Even though she wanted the hands of time to turn back around, no amount of magic could ever do that; and no spell could bring her family back. Maybe long ago she could find a spell to resurrect her family, but it's too late now. They have been dead since the birth of agriculture.

"Your family. Tell me about them, what happened?" Dante asked, his eyes still closed.

Apparently he was not asleep, "you already know the story."

Dante opened his eyes and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his desk. "Yeah, but I wanna hear it from your perspective."

Star closed her locket and crossed her arms. "You already have," she said.

"Then tell me the stuff that I don't know."

"Why so interested all of a sudden?"

"Is it bad to be curious?" Dante shrugged and leaned back on his chair, putting his hands behind his head.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"True, but I'm not a cat," Dante smirked.

Star nodded her head in defeat, "Touche."

"So, tell me your story."

"Fine. My family perished in a fire, as you know already. That day started out as any other..."

_Star was playing outside with her ferret. She was blowing bubbles and he was popping them. She was giggling and laughing. Then, a young man walked up the front of the yard. He had a big grin on his face, but it was a happy welcoming one. Star knew this man, it was her eldest brother, her favorite brother. _

_Star ran up to her brother, "Brother!" She shouted._

"_Hey there Star," he picked her up and held her, "how is my favorite little sister?"_

"_Good," she giggled._

"_Shhh, don't tell your other sister's that you're my favorite. They will get all jealous." _

"_Ok!" She said happily. She planted a kiss on his cheek and giggled some more. _

"_Let's go inside. Lunch should be ready by now. We don't want to start worrying mom, now do me?"_

"_Nope!" She said loudly._

_Her brother carried her off into the house. The family was at the dining room table. There were five people at the table; her siblings and parents. Star's brother sat her down in a chair next to him. She used her fingers to eat the food on the table._

"_Now now, Star. We aren't savaged like the humans. Eat with your fork," the mother of the family said._

"_Sorry Mommy," Star apologized._

_Her family never had anything against the humans, hell, some of her family were humans. What the meant by that was the humans during that time were now using domesticated animals and farming. They still didn't invent table manners, or even the objects to use like a fork. They ate their lunch and Star asked, "May I please leave the table and go play?" Her mother responded with a smile and a nod. She went to her parents' bedroom with Mr. Bubbles. Played hide and go seek in the bedroom. _

_Not soon after, there was a loud crash from outside. Star's eldest brother rushed into the bedroom. Star was confused, and honestly a little scared._

"_Get under the bed!" He shouted._

"_But Big Brother-"_

"_Go! Now!" _

_She crawled under the bed and her brother made sure she was safe under it, "Stay here and no matter what you hear, no matter what you see, no matter what, __**DON'T COME OUT!**_" _He ordered her. _

_She nodded and he left the room, never to be seen again. The last thing of his that she saw was his feet walking out of the room. _

_After that came the screams. She saw flames and the heat of the fire was almost too much for poor little Star to handle. She covered her ears tightly and started crying. She repeated her brother's last words to herself, "Don't come out. Don't come out. Don't come out. Don't come out." She didn't stop saying those words till the screams grew silent, till everything grew cold, and till everyone was dead. The smell of burning flesh carved an unsaintly memory into the young girl's mind for eternity. She slowly began to crawl out from under the bed. Her ferret tried to pull her back, to stop her from getting hurt. She shooed the ferret away and got out from under the bed. The whole house was burned down. Maybe the support beams survived, and some of the furniture, but the rest was ash. _

_She decided it would be a good idea to go look for Big Brother, "Big Brother? Big Brother where are you? Big bro-" she gasped at what she saw. The burned, unrecognizable, scorched bodies of her whole family. She was confused, after all, she was only maybe six in human years. She didn't know what to think, she never saw a burned body before. But inside, she knew that it was __**them**__. They all perished in the fire, not one of them-_

"Your big brother too?" Dante asked, interrupting Star's story.

"Yeah. I had nobody after that. Never had friends either. Devils don't make friends," Star sighed. Then returned to her sorrowful story.

_They all perished in the fire, not one of them survived. She fell down to her knees crying. A river of tears poured from her eyes. "It was an accident," she told herself, "they didn't mean to." A tall demon walked into the house while Star dried for her family. He watched as she repeated each member in the late family's name. She repeated her big brother's and mother's name more than any other. The fierce demon interrupted her. His voice was a low growl._

"_Was this your family?" The beast asked._

_Not looking the demon's way, Star said, "Mhm."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_Why? Did you start the fire?" She asked._

"_No," he sighed, "do you have any other family? Anyone you could live with?"_

"_No. Why do you care anyway!" Star shouted. It wasn't really a question, more of a "get the fuck away from me" kind of question._

"_Because you can live with me. I have a large family that would love for you to join us." He put his hand out towards Star, "take my hand and you will have a family again."_

_Being just a child, Star had no idea what was in stake. She had no idea what she was about to do. No idea about the future and who this beast in front of her was. She would have never thought that this beast, this vile demon, would make her sleep through thousands of years of wonderful evolution of mankind. She looked up at him and took his hand. _

"_They call me," a smile grew on the animal's face, "The Father."_

"_I'm Star. Thank you, Father."_

_That creature ruined her life in more ways than one. He lied to her, he tricked her, he used her, he did just about everything imaginable to her. She hated that... that thing. She actually thought that she had found a new family and would be happy again. How foolish she was. Never trust a demon. That was her biggest mistake and her only one._

"How much history have you missed?" Dante asked.

"Four thousand years, give or take," said Star.

"Your four thousand years old!" Dante half asked, half shouted.

"No."

"Then why did you say you were?"

"I didn't. I was asleep for around four thousand years."

"So you're older than four thousand?"

"I'm five thousand, maybe six thousand. I kind of lost count by now."

"So have I."

"How old are you?" Star asked with a tilt of her head.

"Around two thousand now."

"Told you that I was older," Star said proudly and with a smile.

"That's not something you should be proud of," Dante said with a broody frown.

"Why not?" Star's smile disappeared.

"Go outside and see the world then you'll understand."

"Ok."

Star got up and walked towards the front door. Star, have being asleep for four thousand years, didn't really understand sarcasm. Oh but she would learn fast, knowing Dante. And how demanding he was! He would always order her around and always teased her! But that will come later in the story, my child.

Dante saw Star and jumped up to stop her. He had no idea just how much she had to learn. Sure she was really smart, but also was dumb when it came to the little things, like Dante's sarcasm.

"What are you doing?" Dante asked, stopping Star in her tracks.

"Going to see the world, like you said," Star was serious.

"I was kidding. It's called sarcasm," said Dante.

"Its-what?"

"You have a lot to learn, don't you. Besides, it's dangerous out there. People could hurt you."

"Why would people want to hurt me?" Oh boy was she arrogant.

"Because your a beautiful young woman, you'd make an easy target."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Star blushed.

"Really? Out of everything you could have, you pick to say that?"

"Technically it was a question so I picked to ask that."

Dante sighed, "I am so tempted to just let you leave right now," he mumbled.

Star poked Dante between the eye's to get his attention, "boop," she giggled.

Dante made a confused look, "what was that?"

"A boop."

"What's what?"

Star sighed and looked down. She grabbed hold of her fingers and started playing with them. She walked over to Dante's desk and sat on it. She looked sad and lost in thought. Maybe Dante shouldn't have asked that question. Star grabbed a lock of her long hair and started twirling it with her fingers.

"My brother used to poke my nose or in between my eyes and say 'boop'. So I started doing it long ago to him. We would laugh and giggle and it was just so fun. I miss those days," Star confessed. Tears began to slowly start to drop down her cheeks a the walked up to her and put his hand on her cheek. With his thumb he wiped away the tears and smiled at her. He felt so helpless not knowing what to do. "_What would I want if I felt this way?"_ He asked himself. Stupid question. Sex and booze, that's what he would want. But he was smarter than to make a move like that on the poor woman in front of him. Woman don't use sex as a security blanket or to comfort themselves. Booze though, is another story. But Star never had a glass of alcohol in her life. How would she act if she got drunk? How would she control herself from becoming an addict? Besides, what if she didn't even like the taste? Women, they are all so complicated, each one is like a snowflake; so delicate, so gentle, and no two are alike.

He kissed her other cheek, leaving Star smiling. He removed his hand from her face and let it drop to his side. He knew what to say, how to make her feel better.

"Go take a shower. That should make you smile. The bathroom is to your right, go up the stairs to your left. I'll give you something to wear afterwards.

With a nod of her head she said, "ok," and hopped off the desk and walked to the bathroom.

Now lets see if she could remember how the humans used these things. Ok, so right is cold and left is hot. She turned on the shower and got undress. Wrong move, Star, should have checked the temperature first. She stepped in and slowly moved under the water. Ice! The water felt like ice! She screamed and jumped back. Stupid, idiot Dante! He should have showed her how to use it! Sure, she remembered seeing them in her sleep, but she didn't remember how to use them. Ok, she thought she remembered, but apparently not.

Dante heard her scream and came rushing into the bathroom. He thought that maybe something attacked her, but he was wrong.

"What's wrong?" he shouted as he ran in on Star; who was completely naked and dripping wet.

"Cold!" She shouted, "why is it so cold?"

Dante stared at her thin, tiny, pink body. He couldn't help himself, she was just so beautiful. And besides, he's Dante. Water was dripping from her damn hair and onto her body. Her wet hair stuck to her skin like black paper stuck to glue. Her thin, curvy body was flawless and pale, while her skin had water dripping slowly off of, only making her body shine. Her ass was anything but flat and suited her figure well. Her large, milky pale breasts bounced slightly at just about any of her movement. His pants began to hurt and every second that he stared only increased the pain. God, was she gorgeous. He couldn't help but begin to lust for her. But she was a woman with a broken heart. She had just found out that the person she trusted had just used her and lied to her. The memories of her past are fresh in her mind, and she found out that her family was murdered, and didn't die by an accident caused by nature. He knew when to keep his distance, and now was one of those times. He managed to snap himself out and fix the water temperature for her.

"There. Left is hot, right is cold," he turned to walk away.

"Wait," Star said.

"What is it?" Dante asked, trying not to look at her body.

"Please stay, I'm afraid of being left alone."

"What kind of fear is that?" Dante asked.

Star moved closer to Dante and pulled his hand, forcing him to look at her. Now she was right under the warm water. The water dripped down her body, leaving little streams of crystal clear liquid flowing down her body. She looked at Dante with longing puppy eyes. God help him, he was only a man. He couldn't resist any longer and he tugged the hand that Star had on him. He pulled their bodies close, only the porcelain tile (what the tubes of showers are made out of) of the bathtub stood between them. With his fingers intertwined with hers, and his hand on her back, he planted a lustful kiss on her lips.

Star didn't pull away, nor did she try to stop him. She was kind of shocked but something inside of her wanted this more than anything in the world. Not wanting to get his new cowhide cowboy boots wet, he picked her up and carried her over to the counter where he sat her down on. He took off his jacket and tossed it to the side. He mashed his lips into hers with one hand on her lower back to hold up and the other on her thigh. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in closer to her. She could feel the bulge of his pants against her heat, making her cling to him tighter. Dante didn't like the idea of his leather outfit getting wet. In fact, he completely hated the idea. Because if his clothes were ruined, then oh God, shit is gonna go down. He couldn't wait to take off his clothes.

Dante began to slowly kiss his way down Star's neck. This sent a chill down Star's spine, making her shiver. The sudden movement made Dante pull away and look at her. He realized that she had been shivering the whole time. He smiled at her and said, "let's go to my room." He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Inside the bedroom there was a queen size bed in the corner. A window laid next to the bed, an old, seemingly unused, desk sat on the other side of the room from the bed. Next to the door was an old dresser. It was dull and dark, but it was his room. Granted Dante never actually slept in his room, he prefers the couch or his desk chair, but Star was shivering and wet, and his bed was the warmest spot for her right now.

He threw her down on the bed and Dante undid his shirt and pulled it off. For someone that only ever eats pizza, strawberry sundaes, more pizza, and a few more strawberry sundaes, he actually looked **really** good. His six pack was defined, the muscles on his arms weren't too big, and his overall figure was just inexplicably sexy. I don't think theres a word in the world that could explain how perfect his body was; or even a man in the world that could compare to him. Star was five to six thousands years old, and a virgin. Dante was two thousand years old, and never had a girlfriend. It was as if they were perfect for eachother.

He crawled onto the bed and lowered himself on top of her. He began kissing her passionately, as if the world was going to end the next day. One of his hands laid next to her head to hold him up and his other hand was placed on her hip. He slowly dragged the hand on her hip up her pelvis, up her stomach, and stopped on her one of her breasts. Slowly, he began to fondle her, making a quiet moan escaped from her lips. The pain in his pants started to become unbearable so he kicked off his boots and pulled off his pants, leaving his as naked as she was. Dante never wore boxers or any underwear, because underwear with tight leather pants never looks right.

He slid between her legs. "Do what I say," he ordered her. She answered with a nod. He slid his member inside of her heat, making Star gasp. He began to thrust inside of her, making Star put both hands on Dante's back, holding him closer. At first it hurt for her, but the pain quickly went away and was replaced with pleasure. "Don't look away," he told her. Why would she even want to look away? She was enjoying this, seeing his beautiful body, seeing his silver hair hang slightly in front of his eyes. He thrusted faster and deeper. Each thrust was unorganized and rapid. He buried himself within her as her moans started to get louder and her breathing got more rapid. He started kissing her neck, making her moan. A groan escaped from his throat and he bit Star's neck, slightly breaking skin and making her bleed a little. He licked away the blood and bought and moved one of his hands away from beside her head. He dragged his hand along her arms, down her side, and down her leg. He made sat up some, making himself sit on his knees. He then took her leg and rested it up on his shoulder, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Star was slightly angled, forcing her lower back off the bed a little.

His thrusts got more rapid, as did his breathing. He had one hand on her hip and one hand squeezing her thigh tightly. Star's moans became shouts of pleasure and another groan escaped from Dante. The silence of the office was soon replaced by cries of passion. With every sound that came from Star's lips made Dante quicken his pace. She was almost there and he knew. Her heat began to tighten around his member and he thrusted deeper and harder inside of her. Star's body began to tighten up and go numb. An overwhelming sensation overcame her as she gripped the sheets tightly. "Dante!" she cried out in sweet ecstasy as she orgasmed. He wasn't far behind either. He thrusted deep inside of her one more time before he came inside of her. "Star!" he moaned her name. He pulled out and fell down next to her. They were both out of breath, tired, and sweaty.

They laid there together without speaking for a few minutes. Both of them were ready to pass out. It's been so long since Dante had any action, even longer since it was actually good. He turned to her with a smile, "fall asleep with me," he said. It sounded more like a question than an order, but Star couldn't think of anything better to do then fall asleep in the strong embrace of Dante. He wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her in close. He whispered something in her ear before he fell asleep, "you need a shower." Star giggled in response. She fell asleep smiling that night. It was the first time that she was truly happy since, well, you know the rest.

But there's just one thing I'd like to point out, reader. Were you paying attention? Dante didn't use protection and Star was not too old to have children, in fact she was at a perfect age to have them. Oh I so do wonder how Dante will react when he finds out that he's gonna be a father. I guess we'll just have to watch and find out, won't we, friend?

* * *

**Author's note:** Eh, I guess it came out ok. Idk what I'm ganna do for the next chapter so it might take a little longer than usual to be uploaded. Soon there's gonna be the game of Where's Waldo with Virgil! So don't miss it! Can you find Virgil? Oh and can you smell this rag for me? *puts the rag up to your face* does this smell like chloroform to you?


	6. The Child Within

**AN:** _Ok so I got my ME (mass effect) game, so I'll only be typing the story up at school. Sorry mates! I still love you all! Please review!_

* * *

Fear is a powerful emotion. It can break the strongest of minds, the most powerful of rulers, and the poorest of peasants. Fear itself is the most feared thing in the word. Phobophobia is the fear of fear itself. Believe it or not, but we all have photophobia and it's all of our most feared fears. Think about it, reader, what are you afraid of? Spiders? Heights? The unlucky number of 13? Or is it maybe death? Well, have you thought of having the fear of fear itself? Think about it for a moment. Its hard to grasp, I know, but really we all are afraid of fear. The advice I give you, friend, is to use that fear against your enemies. Because we are all scared of something...

That night, Star had a peaceful sleep. She was in Dante's arms all night. It wasn't till a scream came from downstairs that both Star and Dante woke up from their peaceful slumber. Dante jumped out of bed and quickly put his pants on and ran downstairs. Star's clothes were still in the bathroom so she laid in bed holding the sheets over her. When Dante got downstairs he saw that Lady was in his office. He noticed that water was pooling out of the bathroom. He put his hands on his head, trying to make sense of the situation. Then he remembered last night. He forgot to turn off the water.

"What the hell, Dante!" Lady shouted.

"The water bill is going to be over the roof this month!" Dante replied.

"What the hell happened?" Lady asked.

"What does it look like? I left the water on," Dante said.

Dante ran to the bathroom and shut of the shower. The bathroom was completely flooded. It would take a shit load of money to fix this mess, and Dante never has the money for anything. Dante returned to his office where Lady was standing with her arms crossed.

"I need to borrow some money," Dante said nonchalantly.

"Again? Why don't you get your own money for once?" Lady asked in a huff.

"I don't get paid enough and besides, I'm always repaying you,"

"Ugh," Lady sighed, "fine. I'll bring some by later."

"Dante, what happened?" asked a voice coming from the stairs.

It was Star. She was wearing a large t-shirt that she found in Dante's room. The t-shirt went down to her knees and was a little big on Star. But she needed something to cover up, so it would have to do for now.

"Nothing babe, just go back to sleep," said Dante, shooing Star away.

"Who's this?" Star asked, moving closer to Lady.

"Nobody," said Dante.

"Doesn't look like a nobody to me," Star said, looking at Lady with curiosity

"Another one of your little play toys, Dante?" Asked Lady.

Star gave Lady a cold, hateful death glare, "excuse me?"

"She's my girlfriend. I found her on my last mission," Dante said, trying to stand up for Star.

"You have a girlfriend?" Lady laughed, "No way! You're kidding?"

"Shut up," Dante started to blush a little.

"I'm Star," she gave Lady her hand to shake.

Lady shook her hand and said, "you can call me Lady."

"Is that your real name?" Star asked, not believing Lady.

Lady hesitated for a moment but eventually said, "yeah."

"We should go shopping sometime. I really need more clothes," said Star.

"I know this store down the road that has the cutest outfits you'll ever see."

"Can't wait. But right now, " she glances at the water coming down the bathroom, "my clothes need to dry."

Dante sat down in his chair and put his feet up, "so why are you here, Lady?"

"There have been reports of women going missing, only to be found inside out."

"Talk about a lady killer. I'm in, sounds fun. Where do I begin?" asked Dante, leaning in closer to Lady.

"Go to the Dead Man's Bar tonight. That's where all the women seem to go before they, well you know."

"Thanks Lady and don't forget the money."

"Don't forget to pay me back," Lady said leaving.

"Whatever," said Dante with a wave of his hand.

Dante pulled out a woman's modeling magazine and started looking at it. Star walked over and sat on Dante's desk. Star looked at the cover of the magazine and saw that there was a woman on it. She took the magazine out of Dante's hands.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Dante exclaimed.

"Not anymore you're not," Star said.

Star walked over to the garbage can and threw the little book away and glared at Dante in response. Star went to the bathroom and set her wet clothes out to dry. Hopefully soon she'll have new ones to wear. Dante sighed and leaned forward on his desk. He really needs to find a hobby. Star came back to the office and saw how bored Dante was. She started to feel a little bad for throwing that magazine away. She walked up to his desk and leaned on it. "Hey," she whispered. Dante huffed and looked away from her. She sighed and cuffed his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I'm bored," he said.

She removed her hands from his face and kissed him, "then do something."

"Or someone," he flirted, making Star giggle in responce. He put one of his hands on her cheek and stared into her eyes, "you're beautiful," he smiled.

She put her hand on his and moved her face over so her lips were on his palm. She softly kissed his hand and moved her head back. A smile rose on her face and she couldn't help but stare back at those deep blue eyes.

"I'm coming with you tonight," she demanded.

Dante removed his hand and leaned back in his seat. He crossed his arms and said, "like hell you are."

"I'm coming, if you like it or not," she protested.

"You heard what happens to the women that go in there. I don't want you to become a Mister Potato Head."

Star was confused by his comment. The women that go in there get turned inside out, not get stuffed with their limbs. "How would I-"

"It doesn't matter. You're not coming, end of story."

"I can hold my own ground! I'm a demon, not a weak human! Besides, you saw me kill my master. I can hold my own, Dante! And you can use me as bait. I'll be fine, promise."

Dante sighed in defeat, "ok, fine. But do what I say and don't get in my way. Ok?"

Star glomped Dante, making him fall back, "thank you, thank you, thank you! You won't regret it! I promise!"

"Get off of me," Dante said, pushing Star off of him.

Star fell over on the floor and Dante got up and brushed himself off. He walked over and laid down on the couch and shut his eyes, "Don't bother me." Star sighed and fixed Dante's chair. She sat in it and started leaning back like she saw him doing. She started rocking on it and accidentally pushed it to hard and fell back. She made a loud crash and Dante jumped up off the couch. He glared at her when he noticed what the sound was. "Be quiet," he said. Star humphed and crawled on the desk as Dante fell back asleep. Star laid upside down on Dante's desk and decided to stay like that. She thought that it was amazing the way everything looked upside down.

Dante awoke a few hours later to see Star still hanging upside down. The sun was going down and it was about time to leave. He got up and walked over to Star and watched her for a minute. The shirt had fallen down and now revealed her stomach.

"Hmmm..." he pondered.

"What is it?" she asked.

"The way you're laying, it's hot."

"Thanks, I guess," she let her arms hang over her head.

"How long have you been like this?"

"I don't know. Few hours maybe?" she did a flip to get off the desk, "ta-da!"

"A few hours! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she shrugged. "Why would I be?"

"Usually your blood rushes to your head," Dante said with a sigh.

"Wonder if my clothes are dry."

Star walked over to feel her clothes. They were surprisingly dry already. She took them and headed for the stairs. Dante followed her to the bedroom. Star shoved him out of the room.

"Out!" she shouted.

"But I need my shirt."

"Out!" she locked the door behind herself.

Star slipped into her outfit. She saw Dante's shirt on the floor and picked it up for him. "_Where's my sword?"_ she wondered. She saw something that looked like the hilt of a sword on the night stand. She picked it up and noticed that there was a button on it. She clicked the button and the blade of a sword came out. It was her sword. She jumped back when the blade popped out, "whoa! How did you get here?" she asked it. Of course, it didn't respond. "_Wait a minute. Where's Mr. Bubbles?"_ she asked herself. She had just noticed that her pet was gone. She walked outside of the bedroom and tossed Dante his shirt.

"Have you seen Mr. B?" she asked.

"No. Why? Is he missing?" Dante asked, putting his shirt on.

"I wouldn't have asked if he wasn't," Star said, giving him the 'no shit Sherlock' look.

A squeak came from downstairs from the office. Star walked down stairs and saw her ferret on the desk. The ferret was scratching his head and laying down. He seemed calm and relaxed. It yawned and stretched which made Star squeal like a pig and run over and pick him up. She kissed him and put him on her shoulder. "Let's go," she said. Dante grabbed his coat and his sword, which was hidden inside of a guitar case, and they left.

The bar wasn't too far away so Dante and Star decided it would be a good idea to walk there. As they were walking along the streets, a man bumped into Dante. "Hey! Watch it, pal!" Dante called out to the man. But the man didn't look back nor did he even stop walking. Dante sighed and they continued walking.

They soon reach the bar. Sar and Dante walked in and took their seat near the bartender. The bartender was a muscular man. he seemed pretty tough, like someone that could hold his own ground in a fight. He was drying dishes and walked up to the two demon hunters when they sat down.

"How can I help you?" the bartender asked in a deep husky voice.

"There have been women disappearing off of the streets. They all seem to have come here the night before they went missing. Just want to know if you heard or saw anything," Dante said.

"If they women are going missing, don't you think it was a bad idea to bring your girlfriend here?" asked the bartender.

"She can handle herself," Dante said. "Now, tell me what you know."

"All I know is that the women that went missing were beautiful young ladies."

"And," Dante tried to get more information out of him.

"That's all I know." the bartender stopped for a moment to think, "oh wait, there's one more thing. They all had the same drink."

"Do men drink this drink too?" Star asked.

"Yeah, but nothing happens to them."

"Give me a glass," Star said bravely. She wanted to push her luck just a little farther.

"What are you doing? Do you want your insides on the outside and your outsides on your inside?" Dante asked Star concerningly.

"That would be kind of cool actually."

"No it wouldn't!"

"Here's your drink, ma'am," the bartender said, interrupting their argument.

Now that I think about it, this was Star's first alcoholic drink. I wonder if she knew what she was doing when she accepted the drink. She took a sip from it.

"Not bad," she said.

"I can get you another one if you like. It's on me," the bartender said while leaning against the bar. He was flirting with Star, which Dante really did not appreciate.

Dante reached across the bar and and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. "Stop trying to get with my girl," he said aggressively.

"Another one would be nice," Star said.

She had already finished that glass and she started to sound a little tipsy. No one get's drunk that quick. There's something in the drink that's making her get drunk sooner that she should.

Dante sat back and watched as she downed two more drinks. He grew suspicious and decided to just sit by and watch over her. He felt like the bartender was to blame. The look that he gave her made Dante cringe. He wanted to bash that man's face in. Just sitting there, watching some guy hit on his girl. He tightened his fist as he watched. He ordered a beer from another bartender to calm his nerves.

Right before he was about to break and beat the man's face in, the man did something he didn't expect. The bartender whispered something into Star's ear and she got up and followed him. Dante couldn't hear what the man whispered, but it still made him red with anger. Dante followed quietly behind the two and they entered a room. The door was locked so he would have to find another way around. Dante saw an open air vent and managed to hoist himself up and get in it. He crawled through the vents and got to a spot where he could hear and see both of them. Star was completely and utterly smashed. She was even sluring her words.

"What are we doing here?" Star asked.

"Do you believe in monsters?" the man asked.

"That'sh kind of a shilly question, don't you think?" she said.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" the man chuckled.

"But yesh, I do."

"Good. Do you ever wonder what happens after death?" he asked again.

"I have thought about it. But I've been alive sho long that it doeshn't really concern me."

"Trust me, I've lived longer," said the bartender, grinning.

Star laughed, "I really doubt that."

"I've lived for 400 years. And do you know what I really love?"

"Whatsh that?"

"The taste of human flesh!" the man's skin tore off and was replaced with a black demonic skin. The demon had sharp arms and legs and was slightly taller that what he was before.

"Only one problem. I'm not human!" Star chuckled.

"Don't even try to lie now, human, it won't save you."

Dante jumped out of the air vents, "you should really listen to her. She's not lying you know," he said while slowly walking closer to the demon.

"Hi shweety! Glad you could join the party!" Star shouted while waving at Dante.

Date pulled out his sword, "I swear to God, you're probably the worst drunk that I've ever met."

Star glomped Dante, making him fall over, again, "well, let's change that, shall we?" Star asked seductively.

"Enough!" the demon rawrd. "I'll devour you both!" The demon lunged at Dante.

Dante pushed Star off and picked up his sword just in time to stab the beast in the guts. The creature hissed in pain and Dante held the sword up by his knee and pulled out his guns. He began shooting at the beast, but it managed to jump back. It pulled out Rebellion from it's guts and tossed it aside.

Meanwhile, Star was in the corner dancing and humming to herself. Her ferret desperately tried to wake her up and get her back to normal, but no use. A drunk is a drunk after all. The monster jumped onto the wall, then onto the ceiling, and jumped towards Star. Star screamed when she noticed and fell back. Just then, something unusual happened. Something big and hard smashed the demon into the wall. The Star that was on the floor was no longer there. Instead was a little girl in old, pink, raggy clothes. The little girl had glowing blue eyes, dark black hair, snow white skin, and no shoes. Next to her was a blue glowing dagger; it looked like a smaller version of her sword. The girl had a pink bow in her hair. Her skin looked like it was covered in dirt and she looked anything but human. She looked like she was eight years old.

The creature that bashed into the demon didn't look normal either. It wore a helmet with four circles on it. Those were it's eyes. It's eyes were glowing red from rage and aggression. It was big and looked humanoid, but not human. It had a normal human body that had leathery skin that almost looked like armor. It had a large drill in one hand and heavy metal boots. It had spikes on it's helmet, probably used for ramming. It's hands were big, and it seemed like it's head was too big for it's body. It wore thick brown gloves and it's finger tips were big and round, like a frog's in a way. Every step that it took, it made a large thumping sound. It was so massive that it made the room shake.

The demon slowly got up out of the wall and the large creature drove it's drill into the demon's head and turned it on. Blood and brains went flying and the demon fell down dead. Thanks to the large creature, the demon now was dead, and without a head. The creature stepped back and it's eyes turned to a passive green color, meaning that it was calm. The creature walked over to the child and picked her up over it's shoulder. Dante stared in confusion and awe. He didn't know what this thing was. But that girl on it's shoulder, he knew her. But he couldn't put his finger on it. Just then it hit him.

"Where's Star?" he asked while looking around in panic.

"I'm right here," a young, child like, demonic voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw the little girl at his feet, "Star?" he asked, kneeling down to the child's height.

The child hugged Dante and giggled. She turned around to the beast behind her, "ok, Mr. B, you can stop now."

Star was surrounded by an aura of light and so was the creature. Star turned back into her normal self and the creature, Mr. B, turned back into that ferret. The ferret ran over to Star and crawled onto her shoulder.

"What was that?" Dante asked.

"It's how Mr. Bubbles protects me," she said.

"Hey, you're not drunk anymore."

"I wouldn't say that. I still feel a little tipsy. Us demons have fast working livers, but we still get hangovers," she giggled.

"Care to explain the whole 'turning into little girl and ferret drilling demon's head to bits', thing?" he asked.

"Let's go home before someone notices the mess we made first," Star suggested.

Dante looked around at the mess, "good idea," he said.

They climbed out of the window and managed to get out before someone walked in. Surprising how no one heard the fight though. Maybe cause the bar was too loud for anyone to near even their own thoughts.

Later that evening, Star sat down on the couch in the office. Dante leaned against his desk with his arms crossed. He gave her a death stare, which Star returned with a smile. Dante huffed and looked away in response. Star's ferret crawled onto her lap and stretched out. She ran her fingers through his fur slowly, making it yawn and fall half asleep.

"What happened back there?" Dante asked.

"That was Mr. B's devil form. It was his true self," Star said, looking down at her ferret and away from Dante.

"Why were you a little girl?" he asked.

"Because Mr. B made a deal that he would protect me. He made that deal when I was a child. It's his instinct to protect that child, therefore, I turn into that child. What you saw is what I looked like when I was a little girl."

"Whoa, hold on. You looked like _that_ when you were a child? Human for or devil form?" Dante asked.

"Human. I never used my devil form till The Father forced me to when I was still young. The second time I used it was when I killed it," she paused for a moment and laughed. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"What changed?"

"You mean why do I look like this and not what I looked like then? Honestly, I don't know. I guess I just grew out of it."

"Honestly, it would be kind of cute if you looked like that now," Dante smiled.

Star faced him and smiled back, "sure, I guess."

Dante walked over to Star and sat next to her. Mr. B jumped at the sudden weight change of the cushions and climbed onto Star's shoulders.

Mr. B is indeed a devil, but he's special. He has been a ferret for years. He had the mind of an animal and a mind of a devil. It's a confusing concept to grasp. He responds to the scream of Star, making him transform into a devil. That was the first time that he ever changed. Mr. B loves Star like his own child, which in a way, she is. He had been looking after her for years and protecting her since before the fire. Mr. B isn't just her pet, he's her guardian, her best friend, and most importantly, her family. He obeyed her command and is sworn to protect her and only her. I know that he would never betray her because his contract with the family was to expire when she became an adult. He could have also abandoned her when her family died, but he stayed. He has feelings for her, like family. He has the need to protect her from anything that could hurt her. His only instinct is to protect and serve Star for as long as need be. He would never abandon her in battle and is almost always by her side.

Star and Mr. B do communicate, but not verbally on his part. He talks to her through telepathy. She, though, can reply through telepathy or verbally. Not even in his devil form does he, nor can he, speak. He can communicate with others, but he chooses not to. Star is his only concern and her safety was his only priority. He was always a loved member of the family and we won't ever forget about him.

Dante wrapped her arms around Star and held her tightly in his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. Talking about this was hard for her. It brought back memories of her agonizing past, and the family she wished she still had. Dante could sense her pain. She couldn't help herself but get lost in the memories of her former self. Her past was gone and her old self was dead. Nothing was going to change that. The tears that she tried so desperately hard to hold in found a way out and she became a fountain of tears.

She remembers it all so clearly. Every scream, every footstep, every cry, every desperate plea for air, everything. After all, she did have picture perfect memory. She can remember everything in life, at least when she touched that sword she could. That sword had a connection to her past and the world's history. The only thing she didn't know was the future.

She laid in Dante's arms with tears down her face. He held her tighter and kissed her forehead. "Shhh. It's gonna be ok," he whispered softly. But everything wasn't going to be ok in the end, nothing ever is.

* * *

**AN: **_So, you find Virgil? Might make a love triangle, tell me what you think about that idea. So yeah. That's it!_


	7. The Rising Star

**AN: **_This is what happens when you listen to sad piano music while writing! Yeah well, my bffl, Star is IN LOVE with Virgil, idk if I said that already, so she wants a love triangle. I figured it would get more people to read if there was a love triangle. I also was going to make it take place during all the events od DMC3, DMC1, DMC4, and in the end DMC2. But walking to gym (to run the mile may i add) i remembered that I used Lady and mentioned Trish, and Virgil is still alive so... Yeah... I'll still figure something out. Still gonna use DMC2 in the end though. _

_I also decided to space everything a little diffrently cause hitting the space bar over and over again just to make it look like tab is getting really annoying. So now there's line when I believe it is needed. Hope you enjoy it and please review! I never got a review for anything. Ok well there was this poem, but that doesn't count! Look up my poem and read the review and you'll understand. I suggest you listen to some sad piano music after Star leaves the office and is sitting in the park. It's super sad, no really, so it, i dare ya. Ok well now I'm just blabbering off so I'll shut up now so you can read. Oh and one last thing. The title for this chapter is a name of a DMC4 song. I got the soundtrack for my last birthday... sad isn't it?_

* * *

Star never had pleasant dreams, especially when she was with child. She always suffered from PTSD, but she handled it very well. She's been having morning sickness. She knew what that meant, she was pregnant. Maybe it was time to tell Dante. But how would he handle it? He's never had a child before. It was an accident but it was also fate. It's been two months now. She had been with Dante on countless missions and has matured through them. She's become an unstoppable killing machine. She's even started taking jobs for herself. She's an assassin for hire, but she has some rules. She refuses any job that involves killing a human, which is good. She only kills demons if they are a problem, which is almost always. One time there was a demon that was like her. He had a heart and he loved a human. She didn't kill him. She wasn't paid for the job either but she didn't care. She would rather die then kill an innocent. That was something that she and Dante had in common.

She was always a good person. She had a heart of gold and always put others before her. That was something that I always loved about her. If my father wasn't lying, and she really did abandon us, I wonder where she is today. But it's kind of hard to deny what you see with your own two eyes, don't you agree?

Virgil has been watching her, and she knows. She didn't tell Dante, for fear that he would freak. She had planned to meet him one night in an alleyway. She wanted to see why he's been watching her. This is my recording of went down between Star and Mr. Virgil.

* * *

It was an unsettling evening. It seemed just a little too quiet. The town was always at least a little busy, but tonight was different. Today was not special holiday. Nothing was going on in town that would make people want to stay in. Star didn't mind it though. She loved the quiet and the long walks.

Dante bought her an Ipod so she would stop waking him up when he took his naps. Star was always so bored and would make a lot of noise when Dante took his naps. She always woke him out by crashing something, falling off something, crashing into something, or putting whip cream on his hand and tickle his nose while he slept. She found ways to entertain herself, but it didn't entertain poor Dante. He ended up using all of his money to buy her an Ipod to keep her busy. So far it worked. He's been getting more shut eye since, but she still wakes him up now and then.

She decided to put her earbuds in and turn on some music to help pass the time. She found this great dubstep artist called Skrillex. Star grew to like dubstep a lot. She loved the beat and the rush it gave her. Dubstep wasn't the only type of music that she grew to love. She also liked hard rock, like Black Veil Brides (their newer stuff); alternative rock, like Three Days Grace; metal like Disturbed; and emo, like Blood on the Dance Floor.

The distraction from the real world was nice. She put her body on autopilot and suffocated herself in her music and her thoughts. She eventually got to the hallway and pulled out her earbuds. Virgil was there waiting for her like they agreed. She walked up to him with a 'I want answers, give them to me now' kind of walk.

"So why have you been watching me, Virgil?" Star asked.

"Because you intrigue me," he said.

"I Intrigue you?" she asked. She crossed her arms and processed to interrogate him, "how do I intrigue you?"

"The way you walk. The way you talk. The way you look. It all peaks my curiosity. You protect humans, yet you are a demon," he began to say as he walked around Star, eyeing her. "You also are pregnant and my brother doesn't even know."

Star's eyes widened for a moment in shock then narrowed and was filled with anger. "How did you know what?"

Virgil stopped walking around her, "I've been watching you more than you have realized. I'll admit, I have come to care for you."

Star stepped back, "excuse me?"

"My brother should treat you better than he does. He ignored you, he yells at you, he pushes you away. He only buys you things so you'd leave him alone. It's only because of Lady that you have so many clothes."

"That's not true! He only ignores me when he's busy and he only yells at me when I wake him up!" Star shouted.

"Does he even tell you how much he loves you? Or say hello to you when you wake up? Or even come to bed at night? Does he even worry about you?"

"He does!"

"I wonder if he even cares about you."

"Shut up! He does!"

Virgil stepped closer to her, "you need someone that would protect you. Someone that could miss you if you were gone." He looked down at her belly, "someone that can father your child."

"Dante will be a perfect father!"

"He will abandon you," Virgil tried to reason with her.

"No he won't! He would never do that!"

"Then why haven't you told him yet?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell him!" Star shouted.

"You're not ready? Or is he not ready?"

Tears started to flow down her eyes and she couldn't handle it anymore. She pushed passed Virgil and started running home. Her Ipod fell out and dropped next to Virgil's feet. He picked it up and looked at it. It was all cracked up and broken. He put it in his pocket and walked out of the ally. At least he will have a reason to visit her tomorrow.

Star ran. She didn't stop running. Tears poured out of her eyes like a waterfall. No one was around to see her, and even if they were she wouldn't care. She got back to the Devil May Cry office, but Dante was gone. He must have left for another one of his missions. She ran up to the bedroom and fell down on the bed. She buried her face into her pillow and cried. The pillow muffled the sound of her pants and screams.

* * *

Eventually the sun began to rise. How long had it been? She must have been crying all night. Dante had not gone to sleep with her the night before. She tried as hard as she could to hold back her tears and her emotions in. She wiped her tears away and got up. She became light headed and nauseous. She ran to the bathroom and threw up. Another morning sickness attack. Dante never noticed her morning sickness. He never bothered to ask. I doubt it even crossed his mind.

She walked downstairs to see Dante at his desk reading another woman's modeling magazine. Star walked over to Dante and took the magazine out from his hand and threw it away.

"Hey! I was reading that!" Dante shouted.

"We need to talk," Star said.

"Oh God, here it comes."

"I just thought that we needed to spend more time together, that's all. Maybe go on a date together sometime? Or we can go out to dinner? Oh I have a good idea! We can go to the beach."

Maybe Virgil was right. Star and Dante really needed to act more like a couple. She didn't want to play the part of the lonely house wife anymore. She wanted to have some alone time with him for a change. Sure she's been hanging out with Lady and going out to the store and to the beach with her. But she wanted time with her boyfriend, with Dante. Especially when a baby was on the way.

"Sorry babe, but I can't. I'm too busy," Dante shrugged.

"You're not busy right now," said Star.

"I'm busy relaxing. I've been out all night. I need some time to relax."

"Well you can relax on a date. That's kind of how dates work," Star mumbled.

"I just want to relax and have some peace and quiet. Ok?" asked Dante.

Star sighed and took a step back from Dante. "Ok," she said and walked away.

She was starting to believe what Virgil said. She didn't want to believe, but the evidence was right in front of her. She didn't know what to do. She paced back and forth in the bedroom for hours trying to think of what to do. She eventually sighed and came to a conclusion. Dante needed to know that she was pregnant. She was so not looking forward to this.

It was late in the evening and Dante was downstairs watching TV. She came up to him and sat on the table next to him. She decided to do this as calmly as she could. She was frightened. For the first time in four thousand years, she was actually frightened to death.

"Dante, sweety, I have a question for you," she said with a smile.

"What is it?"

"It's kind of a stupid question. But what would you do if I was pregnant?"

"Was the child mine?"

"Of course."

"Hmmm... Good question," Dante stopped to think about the answer for a moment. "I guess I would stand by you and help raise our child. But you're not pregnant so it's fine."

"Haha, funny story," Star said while standing up. "Remember that night a couple months ago?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me you're..." he let Star finish his words.

"I'm pregnant."

Those two words would change their lives forever. The outcome would change the relationship between Star and Dante. Dante would be careful what he says, because it's what he says that maked Star rethink her option on men.

It felt like an eternity of silence between the two lovers. Dante just sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. But if Dante was smart, be would not have messed up their relationship. If he would only think before he speaks, then he would have stopped a love triangle from happening. Two men want her, but in the end a choice has to be made.

After a very long few seconds of silence, Dante spoke out. "You're what!" he shouted.

"I'm pregnant and it's your's. I had to tell you some day."

"No, this isn't possible. I can't be a father. There's no way I'm gonna be a dad! You can't have that baby!" Dante started yelling.

"What am I supposed to do? Abort it? It's my baby too! There's no way in hell that I'm gonna kill an innocent, helpless, unborn, baby child! That's murder, Dante!"

"It's not murder if it's not alive or human!"

"It is alive and it's part human! It still has a soul, Dante! Its still murder, it's still a sin, and it's still wrong!"

Dante took a deep breath to calm down and said, "I'm not ready to be a father."

"And I'm not ready to be a mother. But if you can't stand by me and my decision, then I can't stand by a man that can't even come to bed at night or say that he loves me." Star turned and started to walk out the front door when Dante stopped her.

"Star wait!" he shouted, making Star turn around and face him. "Is that what's this is about?"

"No, Dante, this is much more. He was right about you." She turned to walk away again.

"Who was right?" Dante asked.

"Your brother, Virgil." She headed for the front door.

"Star wait! Please! Baby don't go!"

"Goodbye Dante," she said as she walked out the front door.

"I love you," he mumbled, but there was no response. His voice sounded scratchy and a knot formed in his throat. He punched the coffee table, breaking it in half. He sat down on the couch covering his face with his hands. Even though you couldn't hear it, he was crying. He had just lost the woman he loved. He should have respected her more. He should have treated her better. He should have gone on dates with her and spent more time with her. He could have at least gone to bed with her at night. Hell, he should have told her that he loved her. But she was gone now.

* * *

Why didn't you chase after her, Dante? You never gave me a clear answer for why you never chased after her when she walked out after a fight. What were you thinking? You almost lost her to Virgil. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you did lose her. I wonder if what would have happened to her in the end. I wonder if her fate would have changed or not.

* * *

That poor Star. She was the only shooting Star in a world so empty and cruel. She sat in the park, watching the kids play and laugh. She sat on a bench alone, thinking about what had just happened. She was trying to process the situation at hand. Suddenly she noticed someone had sat next to her.

"I see you told him," the man next to her said. His voice was rough and deep.

She turned her head to see who it was, "Virgil," she mumbled. "Yeah, I did."

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"You know how. You were probably watching the whole time."

"Yes, but I wanted to hear you say how it went. I like listening to you. You're voice is quite lovely."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere."

"I believe it will," Virgil said. He actually smiled there for a moment. Well at least it looked like a smile.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help."

Virgil pulled out her Ipod, "this is your's."

"My Ipod? How'd you-"

"You dropped it last night. I wanted to give it back to you."

She took it and smiled at him, "thank you, Virgil, I appreciate it."

"Dante doesn't know how badly he fucked up this time."

"Yeah," she whispered. She examined her broken Ipod as if she was trying to find a pirate's treasure.

Virgil stood up and bowed slightly, "I am afraid I have to take my leave as of now."

"Bye," she whispered back to him.

All the children had left and it was just Star and Virgil now. The cloudy sky blanketed over them. The clouds hid the moon and the stars behind grey curtains. As if the clouds could read Star's emotions, it started to rain. It wasn't a light rain, in fact it was a heavy one. She didn't move an inch. She acted like nothing had happened, like it didn't even start raining. The lack of moonlight made the night seem even more empty and dark. The only light was that of the street lights reflecting off of the raindrops.

Never had she felt so alone. Never had she felt so abandoned. Never had she felt to different. She she realizes what Dante once said to her: _Demons don't live normal lives._ It was true. She could never be normal because of what she is. It was stupid of her to even remotely, for a second, believe that maybe she could be human. She was a **devil**, a **demon, **and she **was not** human. She never will be human, no matter how hard she tried. It was a nice thought though. It was nice to feel happy again, even if it was just for a little while.

She wished that she never woke up. She wished that she was still asleep in that bed. She wanted to go back, back to when she was nothing but a room decoration. But she can't, thanks to Dante. All she could do now was roam the Earth, looking for lost answers to dead riddles. She wanted to know why she was here, why she was this thing, this monster. Maybe if she's lucky then she won't find out.

"Come with me," Virgil said.

"What?" she asked, looking up at Virgil.

"I'll give you a bed and a dry place to sleep tonight."

"No, it's fine."

Virgil put his hand out towards Star, "you're coming with me even if I have to drag you."

She smiled at him. For a moment there he kind of sounded like Dante. "Ok then," she said, taking his hand.

"You can stay as long as it pleases you, my lady."

"We're not acquainted enough yet for you to be able to call me that."

He bowed his head in understanding. "Very well, Star," he said.

They went back to where Virgil was staying. There he gave her a warm, dry bed and a change of clothes. For the first time in two months, she had a hot meal that wasn't pizza.

She was slowly dying on the inside. Virgil was right, Dante didn't love her. He wanted her to abandon her child. She might have smiled a few times while around Virgil that night, but it was all fake. Right now no smile that she made would be a real smile filled with happiness and joy. She felt alone in life, like nobody loved her or wanted her.

She made herself believe that she was alone, that nobody loved or wanted her, or ever will. Even though she admitted that Virgil was there for her, she couldn't go to him. It didn't feel right going to him for comfort. Dante was always there to comfort her. To her it felt like cheating, like she was abandoning Dante. It didn't feel right. She felt uncomfortable even thinking about it.

She didn't sleep that night either. She couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard she tried. Every time she would shut her eyes, she would see Dante's face staring back at her. The memory of their fight repeated in her head like a broken record. She couldn't walk it off, she couldn't get rid of it. All she could do was suck it up and take the pain. All night she cried, just like the night before.

She wanted to go back. She wanted to apologize to Dante for being so rude. Hell, she even, for a split second, thought about getting rid of the child just so she could get Dante back. She doesn't care what Dante thinks though. She's having this child whether he like it or not. This child was both her's and his. It was their responsibility and their flesh and blood. It was a symbol of the love that she thought they shared. She looked out a window. From there she could see the sky clear of clouds and the moon come out. Only if she could see Dante right about now, then she's understand.

* * *

Dante sat on the edge of the bed. He's sat here alone before; a little over two months ago. He's been alone his whole life. So why does it hurt so much now? He wasn't physically alone. Next to him laid the body of a naked woman. She was asleep next to him under the covers. He had used sex to fill the emptiness that now filled his soul.

Why was he so stupid? Why did he let her walk away? He never felt so alone in his life. She was gone and she was never going to see her again. He loved her, but he was just too stubborn to admit it. He doesn't even remember the last time that he told her how he felt about her.

He felt dirty, like there were stains on his soul. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't get the stains to go away. He needed something to stop this pain. He got up and went to the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of beer and started drinking it. He used it as a security blanket. It hid his emotions and his pain away from the world. He's been drinking all night long. He failed to notice that Mr. B was still in the office. He didn't care, he just let the ferret be.

He missed her. He really missed her. He couldn't say it out loud though. Maybe that was his problem, not saying things out loud. He wanted her to come back to him. He wanted to scoop her up off the ground, twirl her around, and hug her so tight that she can't breath. He wanted that smile on her face again. He wanted to hear her laughs, her complaints, her constant nagging. He wanted it all back: the good, the bad, and the ugly.

He walked up to a window. From there he saw the sky clear of clouds and the moon come out. He could see the northern star from the window. He never told her, but he secretly thought of her when he saw that star. To him, it was her. He saw that star up high, guiding sailors to safety, and thought to himself. Maybe that star would guide him to his Star, someday. Only if he could see Star right now, then he'd understand.

* * *

He missed her.

She missed him.

She loved him.

He'll always love her.

Forever,

Till the end.

_~His angel in black~_

_ ~Her devil in white~_

* * *

**AN:**_ You finally get a gf and you can't even keep her. Wow Dante, just, I cant even. Just wow. I was gonna say something here but I forgot... Oh well. My birthday is next month, June 5th, so I'd like a gift from all of you readers! You know what you can give me? Some reviews! I'm not kidding. I'm turning 16 and i want me some reviews! You can tell me some of your own ideas and maybe I'll use them. If I do I'll mention you! Oh and there most likely will be some lemon involving Virgil, just because my Star would start fangirling off the walls if there was. StarxVirgil smutt, how does that sound, Star? Oh n btw Star, you better have not read this without me around. I love hearing you laugh and make inhuman like sounds while reading it. The ending should have been placed around diffrently but nooooo wants me to not make it look cool and dramatic!_

_Next chapter should be up soon. Knock on wood._


	8. The Toymaker and the Lonely Child

**AN:**_You don't have to read this! This is not part of the story, it's just something I had to do about two months back in creative writting class. We had to use one of our characters and our friend's to make a conflict story. So i used my friend (name will not be said) to do it. She came up with the Toymaker and I used Star. She also used her character and my Christina (aka Jester) for one of her stories too._

_I'm still in school so that's why I haven't updated yet. I have finals and regences coming up in less than a week and my teachers have been craming all this shit on my mouth plus they are giving us tests on top of tests and I got to study for finals and their tests and blah bla blah bla blah blah. My last test is on Thursday morning (we go in to school for the test then go home) so on Friday (second week of june) I might start writing again. I already have about one paragraph done so yeah, wish me luck. Oh and guess what! Today's my birthday! June 5th! Review plz? :3_

_Last thing: You don't have to read this, it's just to keep you guys busy till The next chapter comes. This is not part of the story, hell its an AU cuz Star should still be asleep by the time this takes place. So you can skip it if you want. It's just to keep you busy, plus it's pretty short because we have two page (1,000) word limits for short stories in my creative writing class. Oh yeah, I also only have 3 tests (englsh, history, and bio) which is the least amout you can have in my grade (YAY ME!) cuz im done with language and im not in RE geometry so I might be able to start updating again in between my regences/finals, or may not, we will c how busy I am. Oh and I didn't notice how much grammer errors I have in the last chapters so I've started re-reading them and fixing them. So here's the AU story! Have fun!_

_REMEMBER! This is not part of the story, it's just an AU to keep you guys busy! This is also proof read so hopefully I fixed all the grammer errors! _

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and she was alone. The snow sprinkled lightly onto the cold sidewalks and streets of London. She never asked for much and never complained when she got very little. Everyone was asleep and the streets were empty. All the shops were closed, the lights in the lamps were going out, and her only light was the full moon of that snowy night. She kept her head down low as she walked alone. A bright light illuminating from a window nearby caught her attention. She thought little of it and decided to walk by, but something in the window caught her attention. Inside the window were displayed the most beautiful porcelain dolls she had ever seen. To her surprise, the store was opened. She stepped inside, making a bell go off. Her eyes wandered around the room, memorizing every doll, every face, every eye. They were beautiful, more beautiful than any flower meadow or snowy night. A man came out from the back room and looked at the woman.

"May I help you, ma'am?" The man asked, knocking the woman out of her hypnosis state.

"Oh!" She jumped. "I was passing by and I couldn't help but notice these beautiful dolls," she said.

"You like them? They are for sale you know," the old toymaker said.

"I would love one,"

"Go ahead and pick one out. When you're ready to pay just tell me."

The woman looked at the porcelain dolls that were displayed at the window. There was one that stood out to her. A small doll of a child. The doll had ivory skin, bright green eyes, and blonde hair. The doll's eyes looked like they were made of emeralds, and her hair was up in pigtails and curled around in a spiral direction. The doll wore a green bonnet on it's head and had a green silky dress. The doll's lips were bright red, and her expression seemed somewhat sad and lonely. The doll had black dress shoes and socks that went up a little past her ankles. On top of the doll's lap was a tiny, green, silk umbrella that was closed. The woman picked the doll up and smiled.

"This one is beautiful," she said as she brought it up to the old toy maker.

"Yes she is. Her name is Lucy and she's 1.25 pounds."

The woman put the doll down on the counter to take out her money. As she looked for her money in her pocket the man remembered that it was Christmas Eve.

"Don't you have any family?" He asked.

"No. They perished in a fire when I was very young."

The man laughed, "that's one thing he had in common, child."

"You don't have a family either?" asked the woman.

"No. My son died at war and my wife passed away soon after."

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I understand how you feel."

"What's your name, miss?"

"Star."

"That's a beautiful name, miss," he paused for a moment, a tear going down his cheek, "you can have this for free."

"Really?" Star asked, overjoyed with excitement.

"Just answer me one question. Do you miss them? Your family?"

Star took out her locket and opened it. A tear went down her cheek and she choked the words out, "sometimes I feel like it's my fault that they died."

"I promise you, ma'am, it's not," the old toy maker smiled. "Here, take this," he handed her the doll.

She took the doll with a smile, "thank you, sir."

"Have a merry christmas," said the man.

"And a happy New Year to you," Star said as she was about to leave.

"And one last thing before you go. Don't ever let the memory of your family go. You can keep them alive in the memories you shared."

"Same to you, Toymaker, same to you," Star said and left the store.

That night Star wasn't so alone, neither was the Toymaker. She at least had a doll to cry with. She went to the graveyard where her family was buried and left them each a rose. She smiled and raised her wine glass to a toast for her family's health; like she did every year. "Merry Christmas," she said, then took a sip from her glass. "And a happy New Year."


	9. A Drink For Two

**AN:** Here it is! Sorry it took so long, the honest truth was that well, I just didnt feel like writing smut so sorry the foreplay is bad... i didn't feel like writting but i had to. And a shout out to my first Reviewer, I forgot to luck them up and my cell was stolen so i can't their name from my email and its just a long story. But first Reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you! Oh and Star when u read this, record your reaction and send it to me via xbox voice message so i can listen to it when i get back from vacation, alright? Love ya all! Oh and last thing, i actually re read this once so im pretty sure there r no grammer errors. Ill fix the other chapters later. Enjoy my crazy little DMC fangirls (and maybe a few fanboys)

* * *

The clanging of silverware echoed through the hallways. It was dinner time and Star sat silently with Vergil at the table. It was the classic story of Beauty and the Beast. Star didn't want to come out of her room for dinner, but Vergil made her. He was the Beast, and she was the innocent girl kept prisoner to a heartless monster.

She wasn't hungry. For the past few days she had barely ate a snack, let alone a whole meal. She had a hard time sleeping at night too. If she did fall asleep she would wake up with tears down her face. She just couldn't get Dante out of her mind. Plus she wasn't used to living without Mr. Bubbles for even a day. She was on edge without her cute, fluffy, murderous pet ferret.

She felt sick, like she was about to throw up. But it was not morning sickness that she felt. She was at that point of sorrow that she could bawl her eyes out and throw up her stomach. Heartbreak has a way of making someone physically sick.

Despite her sickly feeling she sat there in silence.

She pushed her feelings away, bottled them up like a message in a bottle; floating aimlessly in the sea, never to be found nor touched by another human being.

Silence rang from the lungs of the two strangers at the table. Silence, followed by more silence. Silence, silence, then the sound of the legs of a chair being rubbed against a wood floor. Star had pushed her chair back and stood up. Not wanting to make eye contact with Vergil Star said, "I wish to be alone." Vergil nodded in response and she dismissed herself with a bow.

Later that night she sat alone, listening to the echos of silence bouncing off the walls of her room.

To her the room felt like a dungeon for a criminal, a prison cell for a murderer, a padded cell for a madman, a cage to keep the monster at bay. Her only light was a slither of the illuminated moon.

She wanted to run, wanted to leave, forget her past and just go away, but everyone knows that you can't outrun your past. Besides, where would she go? She was all alone for the first time in her life. She had no family, no friends, not even her pet. Who would care for her? Who would keep her warm at night? Who would tell her everything was gonna be alright?

She laid there alone, in complete and utter silence. No birds would chirp, no wind would blow, no rain would fall.

She hummed a lonely tune that her mother once hummed to her when she would cry. The tune was always so sad, it never cheered anyone else in the family up, but it cheered Star up. But this time the tune was different. Besides the fact that it came from Star and not her mother, the tune was slower, more sorrowful, even somewhat melodic. She shut her eyes as she hummed the tune. The tune got slower and quieter as the minutes ran by.

Eventually the sad tune came to a slow stop. Not even the breathing from her lungs interrupted the calm and collected silence of this dark and unholy night, that teased her with unsolved riddles.

She was fighting a blight within her soul. It tormented her mind, haunted her sleep and thoughts, mocked her at every turn and every glance. Every time she looked upon Vergil's face, her mind replayed her memories like a broken record stuck on repeat.

Every tear that had built up behind her eyes screamed for release, to be free of the torment they endured for her sake. Her eyes burned red and she shut them so the tears could flow.

Nothing.

She opened her eyes again and stared at the ceiling.

Nothing.

She sat up and rubbed her eyes, trying to make herself sleepy.

Nothing.

She tried to yawn, tried to shut up her mind, even if it was just for a second.

Nothing.

The morbid girl soon became fed up and got up out of her bed and headed for the door.

Still nothing.

She came upon the bathroom. Vergil was asleep and the lights in the house were off. She stepped inside the dark bathroom and shut the door behind her. She flipped the switch to turn the light on. The light flickered then burned out.

She sighed a deep sigh before moving towards the bathroom mirror. When she came upon the mirror she turned on the sink and splashed some water on her face.

Maybe artificial tears would suffice for now.

She dried her face with a hand towel that was next to her. The towel was soft to the touch and it warmed her heart, but also tore down a few walls she had built up inside as well.

The sun's light darted off of the moon and into the hollow bathroom.

She was alone.

She had nowhere to go, no one to look after her, no one to receive and return her love.

As she set the towel down next to the sink a figure appeared behind her in the mirror. She knew the figure all too well. Her mind raced and her heart skipped a beat. "_Dante!" _she thought to herself. As she spun around she noticed the cold stare from the man who was now in front of her. The joyous smile that formed on her face only seconds before had suddenly vanished as soon as it came. She looked down at her bare feet, disappointed, broken, and ashamed.

"Vergil..." she whispered.

"What are you doing up? It's the middle of the night. You should be asleep," he said, sounding somewhat angered.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm not going to babysit some heartbroken teenage girl. Get back to bed."

"Sorry," Star said again, shoving her way past Vergil.

Letting out a sigh, Vergil grabbed Star by the wrist and said, "I should be the one saying sorry." He let go of her wrist, "look, I know that he hurt you. But just stop! Stop being all gloomy and sad! Stop being so childish!"

Star just stared blankly back at Vergil, for she was too shocked to speak.

Vergil closed the gap in between them and took Star by the chin with one of his hands. He looked deep into her eyes. "Stop being such a fool," he whispered then closed his eyes and kissed her passionately. "_You have me," _he thought to himself, not daring to speak the words.

"_You have me."_

* * *

The months had come and go and Star would soon give birth. She had only a few months to go. She has enjoyed the time she shared with Vergil, and not once had Dante intervened. He never called, never wrote, never even went looking for her. She did think about stopping by his office more than once over the past few months, but the last time she went to say hi, she saw him go into his office with his arm around some girl. But that was a long time ago and she hasn't even thought about returning since.

The snow blanketed the ground. Little sprinkles of snow danced all around a pair of bodies. One was a man and the other, Vergil and Star. Vergil leaned against a tree with him arms crossed while Star danced and laughed in the snow.

Seeing how gloomy Vergil was, Star took some snow in her hand and made it into a ball. Vergil had shut his eyes and was probably falling asleep. She threw the snowball at him and it hit him in the head. He jumped up in a flash to see Star giggling. "Stop that," he growled. Ignoring him, she made another snowball. "Don't," he warned her. She threw it at him and it splattered all over his blue snow coat. "That's it," Vergil said, making a snowball of his own. He threw the snowball at Star. The impact made her fall over onto the ground. "Serves you right," Vergil said, turning away. Another snowball splattered on the back of Vergil's coat. He turned around to see Star back on her feet making another snowball. A small smile formed on his lips and he too made another snowball. They began throwing snowballs at each other and having a snowball fight. It went on for hours till the sun began to set and the couple returned to the living room to warm up for the night.

Star was wrapped up in a blanket near the fire. She slowly sipped at a cup of hot chocolate that Vergil so kindly made for her. He, on the other hand, was laying on the couch reading a book behind her.

"Vergil?" Star called out.

"Hm?" Vergil responded, not looking away from his book.

"Do you ever wonder what Dante is doing on nights like these?" She asked.

"No."

Star sipped her hot chocolate, "not even a little bit?"

"No."

Star paused for a moment, "I wonder what he did for Christmas." She took another sip of her drink.

Mister Bubbles had returned not too long after the night that Vergil first kissed Star. He had stayed with Dante in hopes that Star would return soon. Since she did not, he went looking for her and found that she was now living with Vergil.

The room was dead silent, the only sound was of Star sipping away at her drink and the crackling of the fire. Vergil put his book down and walked over to Star and sat next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Thanks," Vergil said.

"For what?" asked Star.

"Being my Northern Star."

She could have sworn she saw a smile creep up on his face. Just for a moment, it was as if her heart stopped. Vergil, the gloomy, dark, emotionless Vergil that Star came to care for and even love, smiled. He has smiled before, but just a few times. But this smile, it was something different, something... amazing. And then, at that moment, they kissed and the world stopped spinning.

All her hate, her guilt, her torment, all washed away. She felt no pain, no sorrow, no emptiness, only warmth. The kiss left her body feeling as if a campfire had sparked inside of her. She no longer needed her blanket and let it drop to the floor. And as the kiss deepened her grip on her hot chocolate loosened and it fell to the floor. Both of them paid no attention to the slash of the dark liquid on the floor. It would soon leave a stain that Vergil would have to clean up later, but right now that didn't matter, all that mattered was this moment.

Star began to lean back as Vergil, with equal force, pushed her down. As she laid on the floor Vergil began to cover her skin with light kisses. Each kiss a little harder than the last. He ran his fingers up her stomach, under her shirt and pulled it off. He grabbed hold of her wrists and with one hand held them above her head. He kissed her passionately. He slid his tongue in her mouth and the fire within her burned so bright, so hot, that it might have as well burned down a forest.

He pulled off his shirt with one hand, making quick work of his leather pants right after, just like Dante, Vergil never wore underwear when he wore his leather pants for the same reasons as Dante. With his free hand he ripped off her bra making her shiver. He sent kisses down her neck, down her chest and to her stomach. He let go of her wrists and began to take off her pants. With a tug he ripped off her panties, leaving her breathless.

Vergil was always strong, but he was also cruel, ruthless, remorseless. He might have been one mean son of a bitch, but he was also a sweet passionate lover. Even though Star still held feeling for Dante, she also held feelings for the dark man looming over her. Every kiss, every smile, every touch, made her feel alive. Her treated her right, paid attention to her, fed her and kept her warm. She never felt this kind of care, this kind of love since her mother, and right now at this moment, she wasn't sure if she still wanted Dante back.

She was in a trance, an angel laid above her.

Hah, an angel, yeah right. Vergil was no angel... but he was also no devil. He was human in her eyes. A beautiful human being. Even though his father was a devil and his mother was human, Star still felt alive with him, she felt like he was pure, like he was innocent. She saw the same beautiful creature that she saw the day that Star gave herself to Dante for the first time. The same alluring half angel half demon half human light incarnate that-

He kissed her pelvis.

Her thoughts didn't even made any sense.

He kissed her pelvis again.

Part of her wasn't ready, part of her wanted him to stop, but part of her also wanted him to keep going. She loved him, she cared for him, she... she should stop thinking and just relax. And so she did.

He slid his tongue inside of her and began to tongue her. Every soft lick made her gasp and moan. She gripped the blanket that she was now laying on and rolled back her eyes. He slid two fingers inside of her and thrusted them in and out of her at a constant rhythm. She closed her eyes and her moans slowly became louder and louder. His rhythm became faster and faster.

She felt the walls that she built inside of her collapse, she felt the fire that burned inside grown hotter and brighter. She wanted this moment to last, she didn't want it to end. Vergil has treated her right, treated her the way Dante never did. And yet, even in this moment, she couldn't get his name outta her mind. She pushed past it, tried to forget his name. "_No!"_ she thought to herself, trying to ignore Dante's name. She thought about Vergil's name insead. She repeated his name in her mind until she started repeating it out loud.

"Vergil!" Star cried out. His pace has quickened and was now was fiercely fast. She tried to speak again but her words got caught up in her throat and instead let what sounded like a baby trying to speak. Her body tightened up and all at once, all the tension inside of her was released at once.

She was breathless, she couldn't speak, couldn't move, and could barely keep her eyes open. But Vergil wasn't finished.

He licked his lips and gave Star a devilish grin that made a shiver go down up spine. He made his way on top of her once again and took hold of her wrists with each of his hands and held them above her once again. He slid himself inside of her and began to thrust. He wasn't as big as Dante, but he was thicker.

Vergil kissed the silky skin of Star's neck making her moan with each thrust. He tightened his grip on her wrists and began to move faster.

This was their first time like this. Even though she had been sleeping with him Vergil didn't dare lay a finger on her until he thought she was ready. He could be forceful, but he was also compassionate.

She wrapped her legs around his waist. He buried himself deeper within her. Her moanful cries filled the room and echoed throughout the house.

She thrusted up, which only irritated Vergil. His thrusts became more rapid and were harder. He pushed her down with his free hand, pinning her to the ground so she couldn't move. He had to be in complete control.

Dante never was as forceful as Vergil was, hell, Dante liked to be on bottom, but Vergil did not. Vergil was a forceful and compassionate lover where Dante was a rough and cocky lover. Vergil would never do anything to hurt her, where Dante wouldn't mind a little blood and bruises during sex. Because, "baby, if it's not rough it ain't fun." That's what Dante used to always say.

He pushed deeper and she cried louder. Vergil was never one to speak, but now and then a few moans escaped his mouth.

Then, he began to tease her. Something Dante would commonly do to the poor girl. His thrusts became slower and weaker, making Star squirm slightly under him. She tried to squirm out of his grip but Vergil only tightened his control over her. The more she squirmed, the harder he held her down.

"Please," she whispered from beneath him. Her pleading whispers only made him slow down. "Please," she whispered again, making him come to a complete stop. He wanted to hear her more, hear her cries, her pleads, his name on her lips. He wanted her all to himself, and when Vergil wants something, he always gets it.

"Please," another whisper from her soft lips, "move." After a moment of Vergil not moving she said it again, "please move."

He kissed her neck and whispered in her ear. "What did you say?" he taunted her.

"Vergil please!," she began to shout at him. "Don't stop!"

He continued. His pace became uneven and almost frantic. He got what he wanted, his name on her lips. He ran kissed down her neck and on her lips. Both of their breathing was quick and heavy.

Vergil watched Star lay beneath him, helpless and weak. She was vulnerable, and she was his for the taking. Now it was his turn to be happy and to be loved for the first time in his life.

One last thrust and came. He moaned her name softly. "Star," he whispered. His jaw still dropped as if he was about to say something, waiting for the right moment to say the perfect thing.

Soon she followed and she became limp under him. The warmth inside of her released all at once. "Vergil! Oh Vergil! Yes!" she shouted. Breathless she laid staring at him.

"I love you," he finished."

"I love you too." And just for a moment, Vergil smiled, and so did Star.

And just for a moment, they were one. And Star didn't feel so alone anymore.

As he loosened his grip on her, he collapsed next to her. They laid there for what seemed like ages. Once Vergil turned to Star to tell her something, he noticed that she had fallen asleep. He put on her pants and carried her to his bed. No, he carried her to their bed.

And Star was happy.

Together they slept, in perfect tranquility. The halls grew silent, the wind blowing through the trees dimmed down, and the crickets were the only things that made a sound.

His eyes grew blurry and he was soon forced to give into the will of sleep. That night Vergil dreamed for the first time in years. And he had a happy dream.

And Vergil was happy.

And together, they were happy.

_Rest in peace,_

_And let lovers be_

* * *

_**AN: **You guys should read my ME poem, you might understand what of some of the things i write are from. Like the last two lines, that's from my poem. Im a poet and i usually use what i write in poems for little endings to my dramatic stories. I also just finished the book Fallen so it also gave me helpful ideas. I now must read Torment, Passion, Rapture, and Fallen in Love then I shall be done with the series. Oh yeah, plz review, if i nag you enough manybe you guys will do it. Review review review review re- ok this is getting annoing to type, just plz review.  
_


	10. When I'm With You

**AN: **Im starting to like u more than Dante, AnlmEfAN506, I have a few fans, Star, Jacob, and now you. You know what, I'm ganna give u my FB cuz I like u so much. So if u get a random name in ur IM, u know who it is. Go ahead and message me about my stories on there. Oh and you guys are welcome, next chapter next day

* * *

Dante's legs swung out of bed. He looked next to him to see a naked woman with black hair sleeping. He tore his vision away from the woman and covered his face with his hands. His head was throbbing and his eyes ached. He couldn't remember what happened the night before.

He pushed himself out of bed and put on a pair of pants. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen. He stood there and shut his eyes. Memories flashed by.

_The smoke alarm is going off again. Dante ran into the kitchen to see a frightened Star._

"_You burned it again!" he shouted._

"_I'm sorry!" she replied, almost in tears._

_Dante let out a sigh and grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the fire that Star had caused. By the time that he turned around the fire was already out. The flames had turned into frozen ice and Star was there breathing on her hands, trying to make them warm._

"_I'm sorry..." she whispered. Her eyes tore away from Dante's gaze._

_He pulled her into him and held her in an embrace. "It's not your fault." he whispered._

"It's not your fault," he whispered, repeating his words from the memory.

He walked over to the fridge and opened up the door. He pulled out a beer, opened it, and chugged it down. It was as if he was trying to drink away his life, wanting to forget everything, wanted to only know now, and not the past.

Her face flashed by in front of his eyes. Her perfect sapphire eyes that sparkles in the sunlight. Her midnight black hair that would always get messy in the wind. Her pale skin that had started to tan to a golden color. And her smile. Her smile was his whole world, his everything. Her smile was the reason he lived. But that smile was gone, and so was his.

He walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He pulled open one of his drawers and pulled out a piece of paper with writing on it. It was something Star wrote when they were together. He remembers her writing it one morning when he woke up.

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Star was thinking. She never could just tell people her feelings, so she wrote them down on paper. She slowly traced the letters on the lined paper. She was writing a confession. Her true feelings for Dante. _

_Dante walked downstairs and Star quickly hid the paper and smiled at Dante. _

"_What was that?" he asked._

"_Nothing. It's not done yet." She got up and walked over to Dante and kissed his lips softly. "In due time, my love." And with that, she left. _

_Dante walked up to his desk and pulled out the paper. "In due time my ass," he whispered. He held the paper to his face and began to read._

_My dearest love,_

_For you, a confession. I can't begin to explain my feelings for you out loud, so i write them down so you can keep my words forever. When I am with you I feel alive again. I feel safe in your arms when you hold me at night. After the day that my family were killed I had never let my guard down, but with you, I can actually be myself. I haven't let my guard down till now. My feelings for you are pure and delicate. I will always love you, _no matter what, my words will be pure and my feelings true. I write this for you, and only you, so that one day maybe you can feel the same. When I am gone from this world I'd like you to keep something close to your heart. In the drawer you will find a locket with a picture of us. Keep it close for when I am no longer here.

If all else fades into black, know this for a fact, you are the heart that beats inside of me.

And if the tide washes away my memory, know that you have only made my life better.

I love you Dante. Always

He has never taken that locket off. He wears it always, even to this day.

Love is a fragile thing. When you love, it feels like you are flying. But when your heart breaks, and it always does, you fall, crash, and burn in the worst of ways.

My dear friends out there that read my story, if you are going through pains, heart break, lose of a family member, know that it will always get better. It may hurt, it may burn, and truth be told, you will still hurt in some way, have a scar in your heart, but in the end it would have been worth it.

I have gone through enough hurt for a lifetime. The day Star left, something in Dante changed. She was happy when she left. It was like she was finally at peace with everything. Star was no demon, she was an angel. Her smile lit up the world and when she left, the world left with her. I still search for her, hoping that maybe, just maybe, I'll find her. I know, I know that... that she's gone, but I can't just give up.

Star taught me how to walk, talk, how to love and smile and be happy. She taught me how to be me. Star was a fucking badass, a hero, even at times a show off, but I always loved her. When she was mad she was very scary, and when she was happy she was an amazing person.

Now, Star was something different, she was just something I can't explain. A beauty among beasts. A baffling mystery. An angel with golden wings. A horse without a rider. But she always knew where she was going, always knew the direction she was taking. Even though she might seem somewhat immature, she always knew her fate and how everything was going to turn out.

But enough about me and my problems, back to Dante's issues.

Dante put the letter back in the drawer and opened up his locket. There she was, his beautiful Star. When he saw her he knew, he was sure of it. He had to see her again, feel her warmth, touch her skin, kiss her soft lips. She had to be his again. Besides, it was his duty as a soon-to-be-father.

He left without a second thought. He asked around town if anyone saw Star. With luck, they had. They pointed him to a house, which he gladly followed.

Thoughts ran through his head: "_What if she's with another man?" "What if she's happier this way?" "What if she's dead?" "What if-" _he came to the house.

Slowly he made his way up the front porch. The area looked well kept, not abandoned. It looked like someone took pride and care in their work.

He opened up the front door. Inside he saw Mister Bubbles who ran up to him and crawled onto his shoulders. Around the corner came a beautiful women that he knew far too well.

"Dante?" she called out.

"Star!" he shouted. He ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her in an embrace.

"What are you doing here? How did you find us?"

Dante pulled back, "us?"

From behind Star a man with silver hair and a blue outfit stood. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

Dante glared at him, "Vergil..."

* * *

**AN:** Hey, DemonsbloodlustX aka Star, ur crazy personality is what this Star's crazy part is based off of. Oh and guess wut, Im coming home, im coming home, tell the world that im coming home, let the rain, wash away, all the pain from yesterday. Scoops and Babybear shall become one again! WE SHALL BE SCOOPYBEAR! cya in a few days gurl! Luv ya!


End file.
